Something New and Beautiful
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Much more happened at the farm when Ari kidnapped Kate, after the events things begin to take shape of something more between them. AU, throughout season 2 but Kate is never killed in Twilight. Completely separate from my other stories.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS and its characters...different things would happen.

Note: After **Reveille (1x23)**, before Gibbs and Fornell speak and before Gibbs shoots Ari.

* * *

MARYLAND, ARI'S SAFEHOUSE; MAY 25, 2004, 13:00

Sitting across from Ari, Kate eyed him…he was a bastard, a murderer and now Mossad. Everything she knew about him was like a bubble being popped…he was not the man she assumed him to be.

She profiled him and yet her profile was wrong, that fact alone terrified her. What she never expected was him to act as if she was someone besides a piece of his puzzle…he treated her as if she was a person, someone who had feelings and a mind.

Dialing her friend at the Secret Service and handed the phone to Ari, he took it from her gently. Watching as he made a deal with them, Kate wondered who else would end up dead.

She got up and waited for Ari to stop her, he didn't so she walked toward the house. Once inside she went to the bathroom and shut the door, sitting on the toilet to think.

A pounding on the door made her jump, the door opened and it wasn't Ari. A man stood there…Bassam; she wondered why he hadn't left.

Not having her gun put her in a not so safe position. She knew how to defend herself but he was in front of her and she couldn't move so great in the small bathroom she was in.

"I shall teach you a lesson, no woman slaps me. You maybe Haswari's prize but you will learn how to respect the men around you."

"I'm not his prize and despite that, he'll shoot you if you lay a hand on me. Marta is dead…do you really want to be next?" She had her back against the wall, "he'll kill you."

"So be it but you will learn your place woman." He advanced on her and she held up her arms as he went to strike her…she didn't expect the knife he slammed into her side.

Gasping, Kate slid down the wall as he stood over her. He was gone seconds later but all she could do was try to breath…it was hard to do so.

She heard Ari's voice, "Caitlin?" Trying to stand, she managed to get up before falling again; the sound she made falling onto the floor was enough to get his attention, what she wanted.

She saw him in the doorway; he was beside her in seconds…turning her over. "Caitlin?"

"Bass…Bassam." She gasped as he pressed a towel into her side, she could only watch as he did his best to stop her bleeding.

"Hang on Caitlin," he placed a hand on her cheek, "stay with me Caitlin, stay with me."

She saw his eyes before she blacked out, full of concern and worry…as if he was losing someone dear to him. She could hear him yelling at her, telling her to stay with him.

"Caitlin, Caitlin you must stay with me. Caitlin! No Caitlin, stay with me…stay with me please."

* * *

BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL, KATE'S ROOM; MAY 25, 2004, 16:45

Kate opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital room; she looked over to see McGee by the window talking to Tony. "Tony?"

Her partner turned and walked over, "how do you feel?"

"Like I was stabbed." Kate looked around, half expecting Ari to be around. His desperate pleas for her to stay with him worried her…he acted as if he was losing something he held dear. "How'd I get here…the hospital?"

"Ari brought you in, you're at Bethesda." McGee spoke, "Secret Service and CIA were here with him when we arrived. Gibbs nearly killed him."

"Too bad Morrow called and said not to, I would have loved to see that bastard on Ducky's table. What happened out there…why didn't you kill him?"

"I wasn't given a chance…he had my weapon." Kate lied, she wasn't going to tell Tony that she didn't because something about Ari made her feel protected not in danger. "Why?"

"Because you're in the hospital with a large knife wound in your side…Gibbs nearly killed him because he stabbed you."

"He didn't." Both men looked at her, "one of his men did…he tried to save me."

"Why would he save you?" McGee eyed her and Tony nodded. "You're nothing to him."

"He brought me to the hospital didn't he?"

"Well yeah, probably because it would help him."

Kate was silent, she allowed the two men to question her but she said nothing. Ari cared about her and it was dangerous for him to do so…she wondered why he would care about her. He had sounded as if he was losing a child or a wife yet she was neither to him…an enemy in all truths. His desperate pleas for her to stay with him played over and over in her mind.

"You're awake…good." Gibbs came in the room and looked at her, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"That bastard stabbed you; I'm going to have it out with him."

Kate shook her head, "no, he didn't stab me…he tried to save me. Gibbs…he cares about me, why is a question I'd like to ask him."

"That explains why he was so frantic." They all looked at McGee, "he was waiting on your condition when we arrived…CIA had to drag him out of here…he wouldn't leave till he knew your condition. After the doctor said you were going to recover, he left with them."

Gibbs' phone went off and he answered it, "yeah…what? When? Well then come if you think it might help. See you soon Duck."

Tony looked at Gibbs, "something wrong Gibbs?"

"Kate do you know this man?" Gibbs showed her his phone, on it was a picture.

"He's the one who stabbed me…what happened?"

"Ranger at Anacostia found him, called us. On his was a letter…Ducky's bringing it to me, it was for me."

BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL, KATE'S ROOM; MAY 25, 2004, 17:30

They were all talking when Ducky arrived, "how are you Kate?"

"Good Ducky, for being stabbed."

"Duck, the letter?"

"Oh right." Ducky handed Gibbs a folded piece of paper, on the outside was his name. "I didn't read it."

Gibbs opened and read it before handing it to Kate, she eyed it.

_Special Agent Gibbs,_

_Take note that no one will live if they harm Caitlin. That is a promise._

_Ari Haswari_

Kate looked at Gibbs, "I told you…he's protective of me."

"Why?"

Ducky looked at them, "this fixation is due to Caitlin's kindness toward him…your ability to show compassion toward even your enemy draws him to you. He won't hurt her in any way or fashion…he wants to protect her. His will to protect the only person who has ever shown him kindness and compassion. He won't harm your team Jethro because that would harm Kate."

"The team is family to me."

"Exactly…harming Timothy or Tony or even you Jethro is like hurting her…he wants to protect her. He believes that if she is harmed, then the only person who finds him not a monster will cease to exist…making him what everyone sees him as…a monster."

"He is a monster…a murderer but my profile is wrong about him. Person or not…he's a monster."

Tony came over, "hold up…how far will he go to protect Kate, I mean what lengths?"

"I don't know." Ducky looked at them till Kate spoke.

"I don't care…I want him caught and killed."

Kate put up a front; she didn't want to admit to the team that something in her wanted to protect Ari. His urge to protect her made her wonder about her opinion of him…he never had the urge to protect anything…just kill until she came along.

She had a minor case of Stockholm syndrome, which she could identify in herself, but not enough for her to want to be returned to Ari. She found him caring and kind yet his murderous side was present with everyone but her. She was his exception…the only thing he seemed to care about.

Gibbs looked at Tony, "I don't care if the bastard won't harm Kate, I want her under 24 hour surveillance."

"You got it."

* * *

BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL, KATE'S ROOM; MAY 25, 2004, 21:30

A hand on her arm woke Kate, she found Ari looking down at her. He put a finger to his lips and looked over at McGee, who slept on a rollaway bed.

"Quiet Caitlin, we do not want to wake Special Agent McGee." He whispered and Kate eyed him; part of her wanted to scream to wake McGee but the other part wanted to know why Ari was there…she decided to stay quiet.

"Why are you here?"

"I wished to see how you were; I did not mean to wake you Caitlin." He looked at her IV and then at the blood that was currently being transfused. Looking back at Kate, Ari eyed her. "I must apologize Caitlin, if I had known Bassam would harm you, I would not allowed you to leave my side."

"He's dead now and I have a stab wound…nothing can be taken back. You don't need to protect me, I have a gun for that…plus my team. Just go back to being the Mossad double agent you are, forget about me."

Ari chuckled softly and reached down, brushing her hair out of her face. "My silly little Caitlin, don't worry about me…just get better."

"Leave before I wake McGee." She eyed him and he nodded before leaving, he however bent down and kissed her head before doing so.

"Get well my Caitlin, I shall see you soon."

He left and Kate laid awake thinking about what he spoke of. His will to protect her and the way he said her name was genuine. He called her 'my Caitlin' as if he owned her; he didn't because he was her enemy and that was where they stood.

It was seconds after he left that McGee sat up and looked around, "Kate?"

"Bad dream McGee, go back to sleep."

She wondered how long she'd protect Ari because one day it would lead to trouble. Her need to protect him only enforced her Stockholm Syndrome…something that could cause conflict with Gibbs.

She was embarking on dangerous territory but something told her Ari was worth it. His personality was different with her and she wanted to get to know the real Ari, not the monster he was to everyone else.


	2. Clandestine Meeting

After **See No Evil (2x01)**, the night after they closed the case and McGee becomes one of the team.

* * *

GEORGETOWN, KATE'S APARTMENT; JULY 23, 2004, 17:00

Kate stood cooking dinner when she felt a familiar feeling…one she had not felt for a few months. She turned to find Ari standing in the entryway that separated her dining room and kitchen.

He wore his left arm in a sling; something made her walk over and touch his shoulder, he moved back before she could actually touch him. Concern rose in her, unwanted yet present concern.

"What happened?"

"Gibbs happened; it is one of my lesser wounds…it will heal with time." He eyed her and she backed up, "what bothers you Caitlin? Is it the concern you feel and don't want to feel or is it a feeling of wanting to strangle Gibbs for the injury he caused me?"

He was right, she wanted to strangle Gibbs for harming her Ari…that had hit her with a bang, when had she started to think of him as hers. They were enemies; they were supposed to be aiming guns at each other not having a civil conversation.

It was bad enough to have to deal with a child kidnapping, one that was arranged by a father but now having Ari in her apartment was making the day hell. She was due to have the team any minute for McGee's 'welcome to the team' dinner, a tradition Gibbs carried for new members.

"You need to leave." She looked at him and turned away, she wanted him to leave before Gibbs arrived and killed him.

"What is it Caitlin?" He moved toward her, being cautious because of the knife she had in her hand. "What bothers you?"

The knife she had in her hand was removed, she allowed Ari to take it from her; she watched as he laid it on the counter. Kate was silent even as he gently turned her, soon they were face to face like they were a month before except he was the one injured now.

She watched as he gently placed a hand on her cheek as he had when he had tried to stop her bleeding. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek, "tell me Caitlin, tell me what bothers you?"

"You bother me." She moved from his touch and sat down at the already set table. "Every time you come near me I have the urge to put a bullet in your head but I can't." She eyed him, "we're enemies, you held me hostage and kidnapped me but I can't shoot you. I have Stockholm Syndrome but can I do anything about it…NO!" Eyeing Ari, she stood. "Just leave; I'm expecting the team any moment."

She went back to the salad she was fixing. She felt Ari moved towards her so she whipped around, knife in hand. He took the knife from her yet again. "Caitlin, you must stop trying to harm me…I am defenseless at the moment, it is not fair." He laid the knife down and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Leave." She was being stern, "just please leave."

"I will see you soon my Caitlin, keep safe." He ran his thumb across her cheek a second time, leaning in he quickly kissed her head before turning to leave.

Kate had to take a breath before turning back to the meal she was fixing…she was expecting the team. Ducky was bringing a potato salad, Gibbs was bringing the wine, Tony was bringing a ham while Abby brought a pie…McGee was instructed to bring only himself. She was making a salad and fresh green beans.

She could still feel Ari's hand on her cheek and his kiss on her head even after twenty minutes. They felt as if they were burned into her skin, as if he marked her as his, just as he called her by a possessive pronoun when saying her name. His voice was soft as his touch was gentle, she had seen him be physical with other people…his men, when they threatened her but he was treating her as if she was a rare pearl among other gems.

A knock at the door meant one of the team had arrived; she doubted Ari would knock after leaving…he never knocked.

Opening the door she found Gibbs and Ducky, she smiled. "Hey, come in."

"You have a nice place Kate." Ducky held out his potato salad to her, "it was made an hour ago."

"Remind me again why we're having it at my place?" She eyed Gibbs as she moved toward the kitchen, she found him placing four bottles of wine in the fridge.

"DiNozzo's place is a wreak, we're not having it at mine, Abby's repainting and Ducky's mother would just interrupt us." He smiled and looked at her, "which leaves you…plus your place is never a wreak."

"True but I could have had company." She pulled wine glasses down and placed them on the table, following up with silverware and plates. "So…I thought it was our duty to haze McGee since he's new…not make him dinner."

"Oh this is the nice part of becoming one of the team," Gibbs took the plates and silverware from her; "the hazing comes afterwards."

"Right," she looked at her outfit, she was still in her work clothes. "I'm going to go change so just stir the beans and set the table."

She went to her room and closed the door before finding comfortable yoga pants and a matching shirt. She found a yellow rose on her pillow and it had a tag from her favorite florist, she read the inside of the card to find what the yellow rose meant. On the back she found a note in beautiful handwriting…the same handwriting as that of the letter Ari sent to Gibbs.

_My Caitlin,_

_I shall see you when I return back from Israel; I do not know when that will be so keep safe. Once I return, I will make you understand why you should not fear me, or I will try._

_Till I see you again,_

_Ari_

Kate took the note and placed it in her nightstand before smelling the rose. Smiling, she placed it in her bathroom in a vase she kept for flowers. It was if she had a secret lover, except this possible future lover was a dangerous one. Her brain was screaming to tell Gibbs while her heart told her to keep Ari a secret.

Dressing, she went outside to find all her guest had arrived…McGee's celebratory dinner was on, but it was only the beginning as the hazing had yet to begin. She enjoyed herself, allowing everyone to believe she was happy, which she was…but something in her was already missing Ari. That same something wanted him to return and touch her again, for his touch was invisibly burned into her skin…always would be.


	3. Protection

Note: After The **Meat Puzzle (2x13)**, Kate breaks up with Tony's fraternity brother after finding out he was just like Tony.

* * *

GEORGETOWN, KATE'S APARTMENT; SEPTEMBER 18, 2004, 17:00

Kate stood in her bathroom eyeing her face; when she had broken up with Steve Adler, he had smacked her hard across the face, leaving a large bruise. She was glad Ari wasn't around or the asshole would be dead…but then again part of her wanted Ari to kick his ass.

Realizing even make-up wouldn't make it go away; she retreated to the kitchen to get some ice. Her quest for ice was abandoned by the sight of Ari making tea in her kitchen.

"Tea Caitlin?" He turned to her and she looked down, knowing his eyes were full of concern for her, the bruise was very visible. "I will kill whoever has laid a hand on you." He was over to her in seconds, touching her face. She winced as he touched her bruise, "who did this?"

"I'm fine; he is probably unable to have children after what I did." She looked at him, "tea sounds nice."

"Ice first," he walked to her freezer and pulled out an ice pack, pulling the dishtowel from the counter, he wrapped the ice pack and placed it on her cheek lightly. "Sit down; I will bring the tea to you."

She sat down at the kitchen table and he walked over, placing a cup of tea down on the table. He pulled the next chair over and sat so he was facing her, taking the ice, he eyed her face.

"Who is he Caitlin, I will not kill him…I promise you." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "If I promise you something, I will not break it."

"Just some guy who wanted more then I was willing to give." She reached out and touched his shirt collar. He watched as she pulled his collar aside till she saw the wound on his shoulder, it healed a lot harshly then her stab wound did. "Gibbs did this to prove a point."

She pulled his collar back till it was in place; Ari removed her hand from his shirt and placed it on her lap before placing the ice back on her cheek. "I am different Caitlin, I can take a wound but you should never have a wound in any fashion." He removed the ice and touched her bruise, it was cold and evidently numb since she didn't wince. "His name Caitlin?"

"Steve Adler, he's Tony's fraternity brother, if I had known I would have never dated him." She reached for her tea and eyed him, "three dates and he thinks I'll sleep with him…never in a million years."

Ari smiled and used a single finger to push her hair back, "feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks." She put the cup down and eyed him, "what's in Israel that kept you away for two months?"

"My sister was shot, she had to have emergency surgery and despite her stubbornness…she had to recover in a hospital. I was left to finish her mission; I did however make sure I wasn't killed so that I could return to you." He stood and grabbed his helmet from the table, "you need rest Caitlin, I shall see you soon."

He kissed her head before leaving, "goodnight Ari."

He turned from the kitchen doorway and eyed her, "goodnight my beautiful Caitlin."

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; SEPTEMBER 20, 2004, 12:00

Kate and Tony were talking when a voice drew them away; they found Steve Adler in the entryway to the bullpen. "Steve, buddy what's up?"

"Some asshole came over to my place and drew knife on me," he pointed to his arm, it was in a sling. "He told me if I ever came near Kate again, he'd make sure I could never have children."

Kate laughed; Ari had promised to not kill him but didn't say anything about wounding him. It was the same arm he had used to slap her face.

"You think this is funny?"

"Yes actually, I have friends in high places…what did he look like?"

"He was wearing a mask, I didn't see." He looked at Kate, "you know who he is…who is he, I'll sue him."

"Like I'd tell you but I can say you're messing with fire if you try anything." She sat at her desk; he would be risking his life if he tried to find Ari. "Now, I have work to do so leave."

"Who's this DiNozzo?" Gibbs came in and Kate looked up.

"The asshole that did this?" She pointed to her cheek; the bruise was starting to fade. "Of course a friend of mine has already put his arm in a sling and threatened castration if he came near me…he won't be having kids if he doesn't leave because I'll tell my friend he was here."

Gibbs looked at Kate then at Steve, "I'd leave; Agent Todd does have friends in high places."

"Steve, we'll catch up later." Tony eyed him and the guy nodded, leaving. Kate had a smug look on her face. Tony eyed her afterward, "who the hell cut his arm and threatened him?"

"None of your business Tony, you deal with women your way and I deal with men my way."

"You're dangerous Kate."

* * *

GEORGETOWN, KATE'S APARTMENT; SEPTEMBER 20, 2004, 19:00

Kate stood in her bathroom brushing her hair; she wore sweatpants and a black shirt. She felt his hands before she saw his reflection in the mirror. Ari took the brush from her hands and brushed her hair for her.

"How are you tonight my Caitlin?" He eyed her through the mirror, she smiled at him. "You rarely smile at me, what has you happy?"

"I don't condone the wound but thanks for threatening Adler…he was pissed."

Placing her brush down, Kate felt as he lifted her shirt till the scar from the stabbing was visible. It healed and only a thin pink line was present on her skin, she found he only took a second to look at it before letting her shirt fall.

"I do not like wounds placed on you, in any form." He placed his hands on her shoulders and ran them down her arms, wrapping her in his arms. "Never shall another mark be put on you by another person," he whispered in her ear.

Kate felt cared for and treasured in his arms, as he held her tightly to him. Months ago she would have put a bullet in his head but something had changed in her…she had come to see Ari, the man, not the monster. He was a man who treasured her, never pressured her for anything; just let her be who she was.

He protected her, for the first time she didn't have to protect herself. He told her the truth, about his sister and being away, he didn't lie. He was different with her and she liked him being him, having the gentleness of a lover without actually being her lover. His voice was never loud, always soft and even.

"I have work tomorrow; I need to get to sleep." She eyed him and he let her go, she turned to face him. "Thanks again." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before looking at him. "You know the way out."

She left him in the bathroom but heard the light switch click as he turned off the light. Crawling into bed, she felt his hand rub her hair back before kissing her head. "Goodnight my Caitlin."

She heard her bedroom door close as he left, part of her heart pulled at wanting him to return and wrap her in his arms again. He'd return when she least expected it, she just had to wait.


	4. Phone Calls and First Kisses

After **An Eye for an Eye (2x17)**, night before Tony and Kate leave for Washington.

* * *

PARAGUAY, CIUDAD DEL ESTE, HOTEL; NOVEMBER 12, 2004, 19:00 (Tri-Border Area Time)

Kate stood getting ready for bed when her cell phone rang; she walked into the bedroom to find it. Looking at the screen, she found the name '_David_' so she answered it.

"Hello?"

"_How are you enjoying Paraguay my Caitlin?"_

She knew who it was the minute 'my Caitlin' was said since Ari was the only one who said her name with a possessive pronoun. Ducky just said her name and her family had not called her by her name for years. She was excited to hear from him, it had been two months and she wanted him to be near her every day.

"Ari!" She almost shouted his name but didn't because Tony was in the next room. "Where are you?"

"_Home, I shall see you when you return. Tell me, how are you enjoying Paraguay?"_

"Ciudad del Este is far from what I would call an enjoyable place for vacation." As she stood talking to him, she was packing to leave, only leaving out tomorrow's clothes. "Its poverty is far from what I thought it would be."

"_That is true Caitlin; the government does not care for its people as it should. I was there years ago; most people make a living as street venders."_

The pounding on her door made Kate look up from her task packing. Tony came in the room and looked at her. "I'm going to a local bar with the guys from TAT, gonna come?"

Kate looked at Tony before speaking into her phone. "I'll call you back."

"_I will call you later my Caitlin."_ Ari hung up and Kate did as well, he called her not the other way around.

"No I'm not Tony, I plan on getting some sleep before we take off in that cargo plane tomorrow. You should probably stop after one drink; being drunk on a plane is probably worse than being sober."

"You're the only one who gets sick on the plane, your loss since I hear there are some pretty hot guys."

Kate eyed him, "I have a boyfriend thank you."

In actuality, she had a clandestine lover, as the term '_lover_' could be used for more than a sexual relationship, it could be used for a romantic relationship as well; she hid her relationship with Ari for both of their safety.

"Whatever, see you tomorrow." Tony left and she laid down on her bed, holding her necklace.

It had been a gift from Ari a month before; he had sent it to her in the mail. A St. Michael medal and with it was a bullet, apparently the one pulled from his shoulder. He had given it to her so she'd always have a piece of him with her.

She was beginning to fall in love with him; he treated her with respect and gave her love in small forms. He was away most times and she only saw his on occasion, but each time she had come to treasure those times.

The last time she saw him was the night he had brushed her hair and held her in his arms. Since his visit, he had sent her letters, called her and twice sent her flowers. Now coming to find that he was waiting for her return made her happy.

Her Stockholm Syndrome was gone, replaced with genuine care and respect. She respected who he was and what he had to do due to being an undercover Mossad officer, she may not agree with everything but she respected him.

Her phone ran and she checked the caller id, it was Ari. She answered it and smiled, "how did you know I wouldn't go out?"

"_I know you Caitlin, you are not that type."_ His voice had a chuckle in it; she fingered her necklace as he did. _"When are you returning?"_

"Tomorrow night, my flight leaves at 0700 tomorrow morning. With a ten hour flight I should be there around 1800."

"_I shall prepare dinner for you; you'll be hungry after a long flight." _

"You cook me dinner, what will you cook?" Her tone was playful and he chuckled.

"_What do you want Caitlin, I can cook almost anything."_ She paused to think till he spoke. _"Would you like me to surprise you?"_

"I'd like that," she yawned and he chuckled, she knew he was about ready to tell her to get to bed.

"_Get some sleep Caitlin, I will see you soon."_

Kate stood and pulled the covers back, getting into bed. "Goodnight Ari."

"_Goodnight my Caitlin, sweet dreams."_ He hung up and she closed her phone, placing it on the nightstand.

* * *

GEORGETOWN, KATE'S APARTMENT; NOVEMBER 12, 2004, 18:30

Kate entered the apartment to find the smell of fresh bread baking, placing he coat in the nearby coat closet, she walked to the bedroom to put her bag up. She found a rose on her pillow with a small note from Ari.

She sat down and read it, smiling as she did.

_My Caitlin,_

_I have missed you during my time away but something tells me you missed me more. I promise not to stay away like I have. My beautiful Caitlin, it is good to be home._

_Ari_

She looked up to find Ari in the doorway, he smiled at her. "How was your flight Caitlin?"

Kate placed the rose on her nightstand and walked to him, Ari pulled her into his arms and she looked at him. "Long and nauseating, I have just gotten use to it when Tony started vomiting. I told him not get drunk before our flight."

He placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. "Do men always ignore you?"

"Most of the time, I'm a woman to them, someone capable to do things but not important things." She watched as he took her necklace in his hand, "why?"

"I shall always listen to you, never shall I ignore you." He leaned down and kissed her head, "I have missed you."

Kate smiled, "I've missed you too, what's for dinner?"

"Italian, I figured you had enough Spanish food while you were in Ciudad del Este." He pulled her out of the bedroom to the kitchen, the table was already set and food prepared.

They sat down and enjoyed their meal, Kate revealed her case and why they had gone to Ciudad del Este. Ari found himself asking her questions and she asked some of him in return.

He revealed who his father was, that he had two sisters despite one being deceased. He revealed that his step-mother was like a mother and he called her 'Ima' instead of her name. Kate told him about her family and parts of her childhood.

They ended up laughing at personal childhood stories, his and hers. At the end of dinner, Kate cleaned up with Ari's help. She found he had a domesticated side but swore never to tell anyone.

He said he had to go because he was due to report to Tel Aviv at 2100 and he couldn't do it at her apartment.

"When will I see you again?" Kate looked at him and he placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing it.

"Soon, I promise." He leaned in and kissed her head, "goodnight my Caitlin."

She stopped him before he reached the door, hand on his arm. They stared at each other for a second before Kate lean up, kissing him. It was passionate yet short, Ari pulled back after a moment and eyed her, Kate smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight my Caitlin."

He left and Kate walked back to the kitchen to finish the little they had not cleaned up.


	5. Meeting the Family

Note: Ari takes Kate back to the farm, however this time she meets his sister and parents.

* * *

MARYLAND, ARI'S SAFEHOUSE; DECEMBER 11, 2004, 13:00

Kate got out of the car when Ari opened the door. "Why are we here?"

"This is where I live when I am in America; no one knows its whereabouts except me. I have an apartment for the FBI and CIA to find me at."

"Ari," she folded her arms as he eyed her, "why are we here?"

"So this is your American prize." They turned to see a woman, Israeli by the accent. "She is not what I expected her to be."

"Ziva, be nice." Ari pulled Kate's bag from the car before shutting the trunk. "I wanted you to meet my sister Caitlin and spend the weekend as we celebrate Chanukah."

Kate held out her hand to Ziva, "Caitlin Todd, call me Kate."

"Zivyah David, call me Ziva." Ziva took her hand and shook it, "my brother seems entranced by you but I cannot see why."

"I was kidnapped and held hostage by him but yet I'm here with him, I don't know why either."

Ziva chuckled and eyed Ari, speaking in Hebrew. **"She's dangerous to our operation, she is NCIS, leave her behind."** Ari responded in Hebrew as well.

"**Zivyah, leave her be…she is the person I will do anything for."**

"**You love her, that is dangerous Ari. Papa would sooner see you dead then allow you to leave Mossad."**

"**Who said anything about leaving Mossad?"** Ari looked at Kate, switching back to English. "I must apologize Caitlin, some conversations between Ziva and I will be said in Hebrew. When we are not doing so, we will speak in English."

"I'm use to the secrecy by now; I respect your work even if I don't agree with it. I haven't reported you in months, what makes you think I'll start now?"

"I must warn you Ari, others are here as well."

"Who?"

"Michael, Ima…Papa is here for the weekend. You should take her home if you want her to live."

"I can take care of myself Ziva." Kate eyed her, "your father, even as the director of Mossad, does not scare me."

Ziva rambled off in Hebrew, **"you told her who our father is, are you mad? No one is supposed to know."**

"Most people already know, Father knows this, he instructed me to make a deal with the CIA or Secret Service." He stuck to English even as she spoke Hebrew.

"Ari Haswari," they turned to find Rachel David, "don't keep these women in the cold, come inside."

"Ima, this is Caitlin," Ari looked at Rachel before looking at Kate. "This is my _basherte_."

Rachel eyed Kate, she seemed confident and strong. Everything Ari had told her was yet to be seen…she wanted to see the compassion and loyalty Kate gave Ari.

"Welcome Kate, I am Rachel David. My son has told me much about you when he visited Tel Aviv months ago." Rachel looked at Ari, "let's get your sister and Kate inside. Your father is expecting us, as lunch is almost ready."

* * *

MARYLAND, ARI'S SAFEHOUSE; DECEMBER 11, 2004, 13:30

Kate stood by the window of the house, looking out at the snow. A voice made her turn, she found Eli David standing beside her.

"My daughter said you have entranced her brother, is it true?"

Kate shrugged, "all I know is Ari cares deeply for me, as for how I feel…I do not know fully yet."

"You work with NCIS, why haven't you reported my son to them yet?"

"I know when I do, he'll die and the thought of him dying…I do not want that feeling." Kate fingered he necklace, especially the bullet. "He's the first man to treat me with the respect and kindness…to care as if I'm a person not some object."

Eli eyed her, "you fight it Agent Todd, the feelings you have. Your heart wants to love him yet your mind wants you to hate him."

"I could never hate Ari, he's done horrible things and hurt my friends but I can't hate him."

"Know this," she eyed him, "he will never leave Mossad…it is his life. If given the chance, he would choose it over you." He looked out the window for a second before turning to her, "you are a moment Agent Todd, a moment for him but Mossad is life. Do not make the mistake to think he will leave everything for you."

Eli left and Kate just stared out the window, trying to take in what Eli David had said. She had believed Ari loved her enough to leave anything for her but she was wrong, he'd leave her before leaving Mossad. She silently cried, wiping her tears away when she sensed Ari, he walked up and placed his hands on her arms, kissing her head.

"It is beautiful isn't it Caitlin?"

"I always loved Washington when it snowed." Her voice was weak; he let her go and turned her to face him.

"Why are you crying?" He wiped the remaining tears away.

"I was being foolish, its nothing." She turned back to the window, "I know the truth now so its fine."

"What truth would make you cry?" He moved to face her; he placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "Tell me what bothers you Caitlin."

"I know you won't leave Mossad for me, I guess I thought you'd do anything for me but I was wrong. Mossad is your life and I'm just a moment, a moment that will end soon."

"Do you know what _basherte_ means?" She shook her head, "it means destiny Caitlin, it is used for soul mates…you were destined for me. Oh my silly little Caitlin." He pulled her into his arms and whispered into her ear. "My father doesn't know my heart, it belongs to you and I've given it away to you. I would do anything for you my Caitlin, anything."

She looked at him and smiled, his eyes told her he wasn't lying. "I believe you."

"Never forget I love you Caitlin, do you wish to go home?"

"Yes, I can't handle your father, your sister and mother are another story."

Rachel came in the room and looked at the two, "Ari Haswari, why have you made her cry?"

Kate laughed, "your husband did that Rachel, Ari cares too much to make me cry. I'm going home; I can't deal with your husband."

"Take her home Ari and make her dinner." Rachel pulled Kate into a hug, "you are welcome in Tel Aviv anytime my daughter."

* * *

MARYLAND, ARI'S SAFEHOUSE; DECEMBER 12, 2004, 19:30

Ari had left Kate once she was asleep, he enjoyed spending more than an evening with her but he had to speak with his father.

He found Eli packing to leave, he always spent Chanukah with the family, it just depended where the majority of his family was. Ari and Ziva were working in America on two different missions so he and his wife decided to join them in America.

"You should not have upset Caitlin." Ari looked at his father from the doorway of his bedroom. "She will be your daughter one day."

"She is Catholic and American, I forbid you to think of marriage to her." Eli looked at his son, "she is NCIS, she will ruin everything you have worked for."

"What about Ima, she was Christian before her marriage to you. She was born American yet converted to marry you, became Israeli." Ari eyed his father, "I love Caitlin, I have never loved anyone as much as her. You say emotions are our enemy but you lie through your teeth…you love Ima. I see how you look at her…it is how I look at Caitlin."

"She will ruin you."

"She helps me; I have not killed since I met her. I hand over our enemies alive…Caitlin makes me better Father. I am no longer a monster or a murderer, if you had gotten to know her, you would have seen this.

"She has compassion, has kindness. She showed them to me after I held her hostage and shot her co-worker, even after I kidnapped her. She could have tried to kill me but didn't."

"Eli, listen to our son." Rachel came to the doorway and eyed her husband. "Kate is everything Ari is not, he is right to call her _basherte_, his opposite and missing half is in her. She may not be Jewish or Israeli but she loves him…even after what he has done to her.

"She hides her relationship out of fear for him; she knows her team leader would kill him. Let them be together…I know one day you'll regret not giving him happiness if you don't let them."

Eli stood there, his wife and son ganging up on him. "I will not hear of this again, if you want her then have her but I will never call any children you have my grandchildren."

"Thank you Father."

"Do not thank me, I want to hear of nothing else of her and you will stay with Mossad."

Ari eyed his father, "I will stay with Mossad but you must swear to me and Ima that no hand or bullet will ever be placed on Caitlin. She is safe from Mossad…make that promise."

Eli eyed his son and wife again, "fine, she is safe from Mossad."

Ari left and Rachel eyed him, "they will be my grandchildren and you will accept any visit I have with them."


	6. Surprise Visit and Talk of the Future

Note: Takes place between **An Eye for an Eye(2x17)** and **Bikini Wax (2x18)**, Ari makes an appearence for the first time since being shot by Gibbs in autopsy.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; DECEMBER 20, 2004, 15:00

Tony and Kate were bickering over something to do with the Secret Santa Project when McGee looked at them. "Guys, where's Gibbs?"

"Why?"

McGee pointed and they turned to see Agent Fornell and Ari. "Bastard." Tony spoke and looked at Fornell. "What's he doing here Fornell?"

"Apparently Ari has information for Gibbs, pertains to a case you're working on. Taylor case, I was instructed to bring him here."

"I decided to put up a white flag Agent DiNozzo, I have a feeling we will be working closely for a while and in the future. Mossad has permanently assigned me to the FBI as a liaison…that and NCIS."

"I suggest you take what you have and leave before Gibbs decided to pull the trigger."

Ari chuckled and looked at Kate, "how has your day been Caitlin?"

"Great until you showed up." She smiled and looked at him, "give me the information and leave before I pull the trigger."

She knew he was pulling the incident to get her accustomed to having him around and not just in secret. She would have been okay with it if she had known ahead of time, at the moment she was winging it.

Ari pulled a folded yellow envelope from his jacket; he handed it to Kate and smiled. "I shall see you soon Caitlin."

He turned and walked away, only to run into Gibbs. "What the hell is he doing here Fornell?"

"He's the FBI Mossad liaison; he's been given to us by the Director of Mossad. Part of his contract was to help NCIS when they needed help…his request."

"The only reason he wanted that was to get near my agent, he kidnapped her and held her hostage…if he comes near her again, I will kill him."

Ari chuckled and eyed Gibbs, "Agent Gibbs, perhaps you should rethink that because if I decide to visit Caitlin, it is my business."

"Go near her and I'll put a bullet in your head, I don't care what agency you work for."

"If you wish to bring your death by doing so…be my guest." Ari looked back to find Kate standing by the entrance of the bullpen, Tony and McGee with her. "Have a better day Caitlin."

He pressed the elevator button and waited, Fornell with him.

* * *

GEORGETOWN, KATE'S APARTMENT; DECEMBER 20, 2004, 19:00

Kate entered her apartment to find Ari making dinner, she stared at him and he eyed her.

"If you ever do that again…"

Ari placed the knife down and walked to her, "what will you do Caitlin? I was merely there to test the air…they will have to accept one day that we are something more than enemies."

"You could have asked me this morning, I could have been prepared."

Ari nodded, brushing her back with a finger, "I found the information midday, would you like me to call next time?"

"Yes, I felt the urge to slap you right there in the office."

Ari chuckled and eyed her, "I would have done nothing if you had." He kissed her head, "I will never lay a hand on you out of anger…I have seen it too often in men of my family, even my father."

"You never yell…why?"

"It is just as abusive as a slap…I shall never yell at you or lay a hand on you out of anger."

"What about love?" She smiled and leaned up, kissing him. "You owe me after what you did today."

"As much as I want to Caitlin, now is not the time." He kissed her head, "we will talk over dinner, come."

Dinner was concerning to Kate, his refusal of sex had come to shock her. She never thought he'd refuse her so she waited to see what he had to say.

His confession of wanting to take their relationship farther before becoming intimate actually made her realize he didn't want their relationship to be about sex. He wanted them to connect personally, to know everything about each other before going down that road.

He explained that he was following the laws of his people when it came to her, he gave as an example that he didn't stay at night because it was forbidden.

"Caitlin," he took her hand and kissed it, "I do this for us, so that one day we will look back and see that because this was done, our relationship never faltered.

"So basically, one day you are going to marry me?" Kate picked up her wine glass, taking a sip.

"One day yes," he smiled and looked at her, "my beautiful Caitlin, I know that I love you and despite everything…I want us to get married."

Kate was silent, she spoke before nodding. "So you'll be around, never going anywhere."

"Never."

"Alright, we'll do things your way, slow and respectful."

"And you will try your best to get your team to accept me."

Kate laughed and eyed him, "I can try but not guarantee."


	7. Going Public: Sorta!

Note: Takes place right after** Hometown Hero (2x21)**, Kate and Ari go public...sorta.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; APRIL 24, 2005, 13:00

They had just got done with the Nora Webb murder and Kate had been unable to go to the spa with Abby but the highlight of the day had been Tony's car incident on the Oklahoma Highway.

"My car…of all things, my car." Tony put his arms on his desk and put his head on them. "Why my car?"

"Oh be quiet Tony, it was a car." Her cell rang and she saw it was Ari, "hey."

"_Caitlin, I have come to pick you up, am I allowed to come to NCIS?"_

"How far away are you exactly?" She knew he was already inside the navy yard.

"_Not far, I said I would call…not when."_

Kate laughed and Tony looked at her, "boyfriend Kate?"

"As a matter of fact yes, moan over your car and leave my boyfriend alone." Kate smiled and spoke into her phone, "Tony's car got stolen and trashed on the Oklahoma Freeway."

"_How unfortunate, I am parking…do I need to wait for you to come down for us to leave or can I come up and get you?"_

"Come on up, Gibbs isn't here…he left for the day." Tony eyed her and she rolled her eyes, "see you in a few moments." She hung up and Tony eyed her, "what?"

"Gibbs hates your boyfriend…former suspect?"

"Be quiet Tony; just go back to moaning over your car…it was easier to listen to."

She moved to open her bottom drawer, pulling out jeans and a shirt. She left for the bathroom and in the meantime, Tony edged over to her desk…looking at her phone. He found her call was from a Washington number, a '_David_' so he closed her phone.

He found himself face to face with Ari Haswari, who held his jacket in hand as well as two helmets,"what the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Agent DiNozzo." Ari eyed him as McGee came in the pen.

"Tony…is Gibbs coming back?"

"Don't know, he's probably feel vibes and is on his way…asshole here is here and isn't talking."

"Whoa, what's he doing here?" Abby came over and eyed Kate's desk, "Kate's not here is she?"

Ari eyed them, "I will not harm you, why do you think I will?"

"Because you kidnapped Kate and shot Gerald over a year ago." Abby spoke and Ari smiled.

"Caitlin," Kate came in the bullpen, "you look beautiful."

"Leave her alone." Abby eyed him, "she's not some toy you can yo-yo with…she's a person."

"As I am aware Abby, Caitlin are you ready to go?"

"Just about," she pulled on her blue backpack from her desk drawer, one she used when she rode with Ari on his motorcycle; placing her purse and things in it, gun included."I need to stop at my apartment and get my gown."

"I took it to the Embassy this morning, my mother is waiting for you there…she will help you prepare." He held out her helmet as she pulled her bag onto her back.

"It's an Embassy Ball not a wedding." Kate eyed him then the team, "see you tomorrow."

"Shall we Caitlin?" Ari held out and arm and let Kate go in front of him, she pressed the button as they reached the elevator.

Once they were out of sight, Abby looked at the men, "did I just see Kate talking to Ari Haswari about a date?"

"Yeah, who's gonna tell Gibbs?" McGee looked at them, they all spoke at once.

"Not me!"

Abby eyed them, "we keep quiet…our lives depend on it."

They all looked at each other before speaking, "Agreed!"

It was better Gibbs know as little as possible, everyone who wanted to live would be better that way.


	8. Till Your Dying Breath

Note: During **SWAK (2x22)**, Ari's faithfulness to Kate is tested and Gibbs finds out about the two.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; MAY 03, 2005, 09:00

Kate looked at Tony as he came in, "you're happy…why?"

"You look terrible…get in a fight with your Mossad boyfriend?"

"It's a cold Tony." She wiped her nose with a tissue, both went their desks as McGee handed out mail.

"You should go sake-bombing, great for a cold."

"What is sake-bombing?" McGee eyed them and Kate eyed Tony.

"Yeah Tony, what is sake-bombing?"

"Take a cup of hot sake, drop it in a beer, toss it back and…boom."

"I'll stick to hot tea and honey."

Kate sat down and Tony laughed, "I work with a pair of wankers."

"And you make three DiNozzo." Gibbs walked in and went to his desk, taking his mail from McGee.

"Morning Boss," Tony eyed Kate, "Boss we should send Kate home…she's got a cold."

"Never had a cold or the flu…"

Kate eyed him and then looked at Tony, "why do I believe that?"

"If you were a bug, would you attack Gibbs?" Kate laughed as did McGee, he placed a note on her desk.

"Same handwriting as your boyfriend."

The writing looked the same but she could note small differences, she opened the letter only to have white powder fly everywhere. "Oh God…Gibbs!"

"Kate," Tony threw her a water bottle as she put the letter on her desk. She had been the only one within five feet of the letter. She poured water on her hands as Gibbs told everyone to leave. Tony called Emergency.

"Sure he's not as harmless as you think Kate?" Tony eyed her and she knew Tony meant that Ari had sent the letter.

"He didn't do this, showers now." She headed toward the showers as the air shut off, the three men followed. "He wouldn't Tony, not with it being me…he'd never sacrifice me, ever!"

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Gibbs asked them and McGee spoke first.

"Kate's boyfriend."

"Who is he?"

Kate was silent, she would never betray Ari…she decided to let one of the guys speak and it was Tony who did so. "Ari Haswari, Ari's her boyfriend."

"What?" He turned Kate, "what in hell's name…"

"I love him Gibbs, he would never do this…he would never put me in danger…ever. He stood up to the director of Mossad to stay in Washington, to be with me. If it puts me in danger, he wouldn't do this…find another person."

She headed off to the showers and the three men followed, Gibbs slapped them both Tony and McGee.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, AUTOPSY; MAY 03, 2005, 10:15

"Care for you or not…he could do this." Tony looked at Kate, "you have to admit it's possible."

"He could bomb the entire Navy Yard if he wanted yes but he wouldn't. Ari's doing his best to work honestly," Kate spoke, "he's trying to earn enough to buy us a house. If he was planning on buying a house and marry me…why would he try to kill me?"

"Despite hating the bastard, she has a point DiNozzo…if he's trying to work with us, why work against us?" Gibbs looked at them, "why didn't anyone tell me…you all knew."

"I didn't Jethro." Ducky was taking blood from Kate, "Kate you seem sick?"

"Cold."

"That makes exposure higher…you'll have to go to Bethesda…are you by any chance pregnant?"

"No, there's no chance." Kate eyed Ducky and Tony laughed. "What's funny Tony?"

"The way you talk about Ari…you two must…there has to be some chance Kate."

"Not when we haven't done anything Tony, he wants to wait till we're married…which is okay with me." Kate sneezed as the Bethesda Medical Team came in.

"Who was exposed?"

"I was." Kate stood and looked at them, "I'm the one who goes."

"Blood samples for four people." Ducky handed them a box of iced blood samples.

* * *

BETHESDA, INFECTIOUS DISEASE, INNER-CONTROL ROOM; MAY 03, 2005, 17:00

Kate coughed and found herself coughing up blood, she found the doctor came in. He had an IV with him. "Kate…"

"If it's not going to help…forget it. Just get me a computer or a piece of paper and pencil…I have to write a letter."

She laid down as Emma came in with a pad and a pencil, Kate smiled. "Thank you."

Emma nodded and Kate began to write, after she was finished, she eyed the letter…reading it.

**_Ari,_**

**_By now you know I'm dying or am dead. I know this was never done by you…even when everyone thinks it was._**

**_Dying words, what to say…we had a good year together and I love you. Don't get murderous after this…let justice happen…please, I want this._**

**_Everything we had together was perfect…everything and I have no regrets, none at all. Keep doing what you're doing and don't die on account of me…you probably would if I didn't ask you to not do so._**

**_There is someone else out there for you to love, you'll find her and I give you my blessing to love her…because you have compassion to do so. Everyone calls you a monster…you've left that part of yourself behind, leave it in the past._**

**_I'll always love you._**

**_Your Caitlin_**

Kate folded the paper in threes and gave it to Emma, she walked over. "Fax it to Gibbs; he'll know who to give it to." She wrote a number on the back.

She nodded and left, Kate just laid there thinking of Ari…her death only hours away.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, ABBY'S LAB; MAY 04, 2005, 10:15

Gibbs eyed the computer as Cassie found what she needed in old files. "Gibbs," Gibbs turned to see Abby, "it's a dying letter to Ari from Kate…should I call him?"

"I have something," Cassie spoke and pulled up pictures.

"Gibbs?"

"Call him Abby, what do you have Cassie?"

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, ABBY'S LAB; MAY 04, 2005, 11:45

A knock made Abby turn, they were still working on Kate's case, Abby found Ari.

"Abby…where is Caitlin?"

"Bethesda, I'll take you but this is for you." She handed him Kate's letter and he read it, "come on, I'll explain on the way."

* * *

BETHESDA, INFECTIOUS DISEASE, MAIN CONTROL ROOM; MAY 04, 2005, 13:20

Ari and Abby found Ducky looking it on Kate, "what is he doing here?"

"Caitlin." Ari looked at Emma, "please may I go in, I have degrees in Infectious Diseases…I know about _Y. Pestis_."

"Does he Dr. Mallard?"

"He does."

Emma handed him a mask and he went in, Ducky and Abby watched as Ari stood beside Kate, taking her hand. Both went to the station and Ducky turned on the audio, all three listened.

* * *

BETHESDA, INFECTIOUS DISEASE, INNER-CONTROL ROOM; MAY 04, 2005, 13:25

Ari looked at Kate, "Caitlin."

"You shouldn't have come," she coughed and Ari pushed her hair back, "I could infect you."

"I would rather risk being infected then not be here," Ari leaned down and kissed her head, "after this Caitlin, things will change between us. I will make time for you, much more time then I have given you."

"I'm dying, there's no changing it." She eyed him, "I love you…just promise me you'll continue to live honestly as you have been."

"There is no future for me without you Caitlin, you've become my life." He found himself wiping away tears, "you must fight this Caitlin…my beautiful Caitlin, you must fight this like you did when you were stabbed."

She began to cough and gag, Ari helped her sit up as the doctor and Emma came in the room.

"Dr…"

"Haswari."

"Dr. Haswari, please leave…even with your medical knowledge, I suggest you leave."

"I can't, I promised Caitlin I will stay. I won't let her die alone…if she does die."

Emma wiped Kate's mouth as she coughed up blood, through everything, Kate held onto Ari's hand. After a few more coughs and blood being expelled, Kate was able to lie back down. Ari stood by her.

"Ari…I never betrayed you, to anyone."

"Shh my Caitlin, none of that matters now…be quiet for it will help. I'm here, I'll always be here." He smoothed her hair back and looked up when Gibbs came in. "She's dying…leave her be."

"She's not dying, the bug is dead," Gibbs looked at Kate, "you better live because you owe me a year long report of why you didn't tell me about this bastard. Now stop dwelling on the thought of death and work on recovering."

He looked at Ari, the Israeli nodded. "She'll live…she has much to live for."

"I never thought I'd say this but…I'm sorry my team thought you did this."

"I could never harm Caitlin, if it would put her in any type of danger…besides I've worked too hard to make an honest living. I don't want the money that starts our life together to have been paid for by death."

Gibbs looked at Kate, "you sure about him?"

Kate only smiled before closing her eyes to rest, Gibbs left as Emma came in with a chair, she placed it by the bed.

"There you are Dr. Haswari."

He nodded and turned back to Kate, watching her.

* * *

BETHESDA, INFECTIOUS DISEASE, MAIN CONTROL ROOM; MAY 04, 2005, 13:45

McGee arrived with Tony, they found Gibbs and Ducky talking while Abby stood nearby.

"How's Kate?" Tony eyed Gibbs

"Starting to recover, Ari's in there with her."

Tony eyed him, "you let the bastard in there, why Gibbs?"

Everyone looked at Gibbs and waited for a response, he just pointed for them to watch the two.

They found Ari talking to Kate; the audio had been turned off at Gibbs' request. Kate was just looking at him as he spoke, brushing her hair back. He kissed her hand repeatedly before speaking more.

"He's not the monster he once was…he's changed like Kate said. The man who held Ducky and Gerald hostage would not race to a bedside to be with a dying woman…Ari is in there, has been since Abby told him."

"So…what do we do Boss…hate him or like him?"

"Accept him, or loose Kate." Gibbs eyed his team, "I believe if we don't accept him, Kate will leave…it'll make her choose between us and him, she'll choose him."

"Why?" McGee eyed Gibbs, "why after everything he did to her."

Abby punched McGee's arm, "love, this was the letter she wrote to him." Abby gave McGee the letter and he read it. "She loves him…simple McGee."


	9. Author's Note

Note: I'm skipping the episodes, Twilight and Kill Ari 1& 2.

* * *

The team has accepted Ari…or has decided they must; as for the entry of Ziva…you'll just have to see if Ari and Kate reunite with Ziva or something else happens.

Jenny will come in; however she will not start with the death of the team. Paula Cassidy will make an entrance in the episode surrounding 'Mind Games' (3x03).

From there, things will be played by episode or moments between the team or Kate and Ari.

What is ahead?


	10. Author's Note II

Note: The story will stop corresponding to episodes.

* * *

Ziva will come in and do what she has been doing. Kate has decided to retire from NCIS and start her life with Ari…however she will make appearances that correspond with some episodes but not like before.

What is ahead and what will happen is a mystery…what will happen?


	11. Vacation and Engagement

Note: Happens before** Mind Games (3x03)**, after everything, Kate decided to take a vacation...with Gibbs' approval of course.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; JUNE 13, 2005, 10:00

Kate stood packing her things when Paula Cassidy came in the bullpen. "Going somewhere Agent Todd?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm talking a vacation…I'll be gone for a week." Kate looked at her, "make sure to give Tony hell and go soft on McGee."

"I uh, I heard about the plague…how you holding up?"

Kate smiled, "I lived."

Tony and McGee came in the bullpen, "where you headed Kate?"

"Vacation, I'm going to Tel Aviv…Gibbs approved it." She zipped her backpack and pulled it on her back, grabbing her helmet that sat on the floor. "I'm just waiting for my ride."

"Yeah, listen Kate…still not sure dating this guy is a good idea. Sure he was there at your almost dying moments but…he's not safe."

"Tony," Kate looked at her partner, "who I date is my business…not yours."

Paula looked at them, "who are you dating?"

"Ari Haswari, she's dating the guy who held her hostage and then kidnapped her almost six months later. They're going on a year now…still he's dangerous."

Kate stood her head and smiled when Ari came into the bullpen. "Ready to go Caitlin?"

"Yep, I'll see you two when I return." Kate started walking and Ari placed an arm around her, kissing her head. "So, what time does our flight leave?"

"One hour, my mother has arranged a private flight in the family jet."

Paula looked at them, "she's seriously dating that terrorist?"

"He's not a terrorist, he's Mossad. He now works with the FBI as a liaison between the FBI and Mossad. Apparently he told his father, the director of Mossad, off to stay in Washington with Kate."

"Like she cares McGee." Tony eyed the junior agent, "we don't exactly like him, Gibbs hates him but realizes if he doesn't accept him…we'll lose Kate."

"Loose her how?"

"Kate would choose Ari over NCIS…we tolerate him." Tony looked at Paula, "why are you here by the way?"

* * *

ISRAEL, TEL AVIV, DAVID HOUSEHOLD; JUNE 14, 2005, 08:00(TEL AVIV TIME)

Kate was woken by a hand on her back, rubbing circles. She turned over to find Ari sitting on the bed.

"Wake up Caitlin; we have much to do today." She sat up and took the coffee he handed her.

"Thanks,"

"I will leave you to get ready." Ari left the room, closing the door behind him.

Kate got up and got dressed, she decided to wear her green tunic and jeans; finally dressed, she made her way downstairs to find the David family, minus Eli, eating breakfast.

Sitting down, she was amazed that a young woman placed a plate of food before her. "Thank you."

She only nodded and retreated back to the kitchen, Rachel smiled. "We employ several unwed mothers so they can earn money to feed their children."

"Sounds like a fair trade," Ziva came in the room and sat down. "Good morning Ziva."

The young Israeli woman ignored her and soon food was placed before her as well. Rachel eyed her daughter, "Ziva, you are up late today…are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine; I just decided to take the day off…Papa allowed it considering my mission was a success." Ziva began to eat and ignored the conversation going on before her.

"Ari, where are you taking Kate today?"

"I am taking her to the markets before a ride along the beach." Ari looked at Kate, "we have a new horse, I believe Caitlin would like her."

"I'd like that."

* * *

ISRAEL, TEL AVIV, DAVID HOUSEHOLD; JUNE 14, 2005, 18:00(TEL AVIV TIME)

Kate sat on the balcony looking out at the ocean; it could be seen from the balcony. The day had been great, horseback riding and shopping at the air markets. Ari had taken her to the house Rachel had bought for them…to spend summers at.

The sun was setting and she was enjoying the view, the same view would be present at their new house. She had yet to see the house he had bought for them in Washington.

Hearing Ari's voice, she turned and found him coming onto the patio as he spoke on the phone, he walked around her, allowing his hand to slide along her back. "Yes, thank you." He hung up and sat down beside Kate, opening the laptop he had with him. "You must see this Caitlin; I just finished with the real estate agent." He pulled up a house and showed it to her. "What do you think?"

Kate played around with the virtual tour and nodded, "I like the house, when do you pay for it?"

"I just finished, it is ours." Ari eyed her and pushed her hair back, kissing her head. "We will not move in for some time but during that time, we can redecorate it."

"I know this sounds odd but I'm proud of you," taking his hand, she squeezed it. "You've changed so much…you're not the man who took the NCIS morgue hostage."

"It is because of you Caitlin, you have changed me." He pulled her into his arms and Kate allowed herself to snuggle into his side. "I'm taking you somewhere special tomorrow Caitlin."

"Where?"

"The Israeli Diamond Exchange…for you to pick out your engagement ring, you will be able to choose out of thousands…for the one you want."

She sat up out of his hold and eyed him, "why not pick out one yourself?"

Ari chuckled and placed a hand on her cheek, "I plan to give you everything you want Caitlin, I want you to have a ring you want…not one I wish to give you."

Kate nodded and looked at him, "what if I want you to pick it out?"

"If that is what you wish…then I will do so…but I want you to help me. We will pick it out together."

"Together…sounds fair," Kate moved into his arms once again and eyed the house that was on the computer screen. "How many children do you want?" She looked up at him, "it's a fair question."

"At least two, a son to teach Israeli ways and a daughter to spoil." He kissed her head as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Do not worry Caitlin, they will never become Mossad…I will make sure of that. I do not want our children to be what I have left behind."

"I trust you; I know you'll help teach our children right from wrong." Kate closed her eyes, allowing herself to hear Ari's heartbeat, relaxing to it.


	12. Last Time an Agent

Note: Before **Silver War (3x04)**, Kate leaves NCIS and Ziva takes her place.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; JUNE 27, 2005, 07:00

Kate came in and found Tony talking with her future sister-in-law, Ziva David was there. It was the day she left NCIS…she had decided to leave and become a future housewife…something she had mulled over since they had returned back to the house from the Israeli Diamond Exchange.

Mossad had sent Ziva because she messed up a mission, Eli thought NCIS would be punishment enough and even Ari agreed it was.

Gibbs had been informed two days before, he had asked she inform the team herself because he wasn't going to do it…he was pissed enough with having Ziva there.

Kate knew Ziva would be good for them and she knew NCIS would change the woman, something that needed to be done.

"Kate…we got a Mossad officer…I think Mossad hates us."

Kate put a box on her desk and began placing things in it, Ziva eyed Kate. "You're leaving…why?"

Kate stopped and looked at Ziva, "it's time…things have changed, I've changed and I'm looking forward to making a house a home…I want to be there for my children in the future…not have them in daycares or with nannies."

"So you are trading NCIS to be a wife and mother?" Ziva eyed her and Kate nodded. "What does Ari think of this?"

"He said whatever I chose to do, he will support. Besides, you're here and two women is one too many. You'll do great Ziva and in time, you'll become part of the team and eventually part of the family." Kate went back to packing; McGee came in and just stared at Ziva.

"Who's the chick?"

"I have a name and it is Ziva David…Agent McGee."

It was moments later that Gibbs came in with Ducky and Abby, Kate knew he called them up so she could break the news.

"Agent Todd?"

Kate put her things down and looked at them, "In 48 hours I will no longer be Agent Caitlin Todd…I'm leaving NCIS." She heard gasps and continued, "I've worked for the federal government for years and now I'm leaving so I can live my life for me.

"Ari asked me to marry him while I was in Tel Aviv and I said yes. We just bought a house and I'm looking forward to becoming a wife and mother in the future. You'll always be family to me so don't be strangers…I just think it's time I do something for me, not for the government."

"So who's taking your place?" Abby looked at her and Kate smiled.

"Ziva David, this is Ari's sister…she's good at what she does and she learns quickly. Give her a chance and she'll become one of us. Ziva, I'm handing my placed over to you."

Ziva nodded and watched as Kate hugged the team, Abby made her promise to come by sometimes and she'd help with the wedding. McGee told Kate if she needed anything to just call, Tony said that he'd miss her and promised to go easy on Ziva. Ducky told her she was welcome anytime and Gibbs…Gibbs said not to be a stranger, she'd always be welcome at NCIS and if she decided to return, to just return.

Kate finished packing up, handed her sketchbook to Gibbs and gave the desk keys to Ziva. After a few more hugs, she left NCIS as a civilian and no longer an agent…her life working for the federal government was over.


	13. Close to Home

Note: Before and during **Frame-Up (3x09)**, Kate takes Sack's place in the investigation.

* * *

MARYLAND, ROCKVILLE, HASWARI HOUSEHOLD; OCTOBER 15, 2005, 17:00

Kate stood painting the upstairs guest bedroom when she sensed Ari, she found him in the doorway. "What do you think…I chose green because it's neutral…girl or boy."

"It looks wonderful," he walked to her and chuckled, wiping paint from her cheek. "You seem to have more paint on you then the walls."

"So I thought about what you said…perhaps I made too sudden a move."

"And?" He was continuing to wipe paint off her face; she had it on her nose, cheeks and neck.

"A liaison between NCIS and FBI doesn't sound half-bad; I'd have 0700 to 1500 hour days…I'm not sure how the team will accept it, with me switching sides."

"Caitlin, they will accept it because they accept you." He chuckled and eyed her, "you have paint in your hair."

"I'm only half done, are you going to laugh or help?"

"Allow me to get another shirt on," he kissed her head and walked out of the room that would one day be their child's.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; NOVEMBER 22, 2005, 13:00

"This isn't good." They all looked up at Abby's comment, they were however surprised at who was before them. "The FBI…and Kate."

Fornell looked at Gibbs and then at Kate, "Jethro…Agent Todd is our new NCIS-FBI liaison, she'll be handling the investigation…as if it wasn't her old partner."

Kate looked at Gibbs and Tony, "may I make use of your interrogation room Agent Gibbs?"

"It's all yours."

"Agent DiNozzo, follow me please." Kate started walking towards interrogation and Tony followed.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, INTERROGATION; NOVEMBER 22, 2005, 15:00

After two hours with Tony in interrogation, Kate had to call a break; she found Fornell and Gibbs coming out of observation.

"Kate?" Gibbs looked at her and spoke, "we'll discuss this later…what are you going to do Tobias?"

"I have to take him in even if I don't book him. You want to tell him or should I?"

"I'll do it." Gibbs moved past them and looked into the room, Kate waited till the door opened and pulled out her cuffs.

"Sorry about this Tony." She cuffed Tony and he just looked at him over his shoulder. "Let's go."

They walked out of the interrogation hall toward the elevator, McGee and Ziva watched as Kate hit the down button and walked into the elevator with Tony in handcuffs and Fornell with them.

* * *

WASHINGTON, FBI HOLDING; NOVEMBER 24, 2005, 09:00

Kate came by Tony's cell and eyed him, she opened his cell door and smiled. "You're out DiNozzo…I'm taking you to NCIS."

"I'm free?"

"Yep, come on." She handed him his jacket, tie and belt. "Lets get you back to NCIS before they strangle me."

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; NOVEMBER 24, 2005, 10:00

Kate and Tony walked into the bullpen and Tony eyed Gibbs. "Never doubted you for a moment Boss."

"I'll be going, good to see you all again." Kate waved and Gibbs stopped her, "right, you all are wondering why I switched sides."

"Yeah, one minute you're not working for the federal government then you're working for them. You have to tell us Kate." Tony eyed her, "I don't hold it against you…arresting me."

"Fornell needed a liaison between the two and the hours were what I needed…so I took it. I had a while to think about it…I decided to take the offer. I work from 0700 to 1500 on normal days, I overwork when it comes to personal cases…like Tony."

Her phone rang and she found it was Ari, she answered it. _"Caitlin?"_

"I'm at NCIS…we just released Tony, I'll be there for lunch."

_"I wanted to check on you, I know the case was personal. I will see you soon my Caitlin."_

"See you soon." Kate hung up and looked at them, "Ari…we're having lunch together, so see you around?"

McGee and Tony gave her hugs while Ziva just told Kate she'd stop by and see her and Ari soon. Gibbs slapped her head, telling her she did a wonderful job handling the case but a horrible job at preparing them that she'd be the one taking on Tony's case.

Kate just laughed and nodded, leaving after a few more hugs.


	14. Wedding Plans

GEORGETOWN, KATE'S APARTMENT; DECEMBER 17, 2005, 17:00

Kate, Ziva and Abby were discussing the upcoming wedding; from flowers to dresses to the ceremony…the living room was covered in magazines, brochures and notebooks.

"I think it needs to be more modest…Kate is marrying a Jewish man, not some American playboy." Ziva eyed Kate, "my mother will want a modest dress as well."

"My mother too, what about this one?" Kate held up a magazine and showed a dress, "it's either this or the one I just saw." Kate grabbed another magazine

"I like this one," Abby grabbed one and handed it to Ziva, "it's perfect."

Kate groaned and put a hand up, "Ari Elijah David Haswari…leave now." Ari had just come through the door to find Kate feet away on the floor. "Leave…now."

"Very well Caitlin." He moved back out the door and soon it was locked again, Abby eyed Kate.

"How'd you do that…know he was right outside the door?"

Kate shrugged, "I just do…back to this, so this dress…I was thinking about this blue for bridesmaids' dresses.

"That color works well with mine and Abby's complexion," Ziva took the magazine and eyed the color, "where are you having the wedding?"

"Ari and I want to have it in Tel Aviv but only if everyone can make it…if not we're having it at the Army-Navy club…Gibbs said he'd pull a few strings if we have to have it there."

"Getting everyone to Tel Aviv will cost a lot." Abby eyed Kate, "airline prices are high."

Ziva laughed, "my mother owns two private jets Abby, two Gulfstreams."

"Wow…your mother is loaded."

"No, my father bought them for her and since they are in her name, she can use them how she wishes." Ziva looked at the magazine once again and nodded, "I'd go with this dress."

"I like the design," Kate pulled a notebook from beside her and wrote down things. "I've run all the names of guest and it's more than I expected."

"What do you mean…it's like seven, well with family…maybe twenty."

"I have friends from the Secret Service; Ari has made a few friends within the FBI plus those from Mossad. My family plus his, plus NCIS…add all that up." She handed Abby a list and the number was circles at the top. "And that is just the people I know…that doesn't include Ari."

Abby gulped and handed Ziva the paper, the Israeli nodded that it was a lot.

**78**

The number was a lot of people to get to Tel Aviv, "my mother plane can fit up to fourteen people…that is twenty-eight."

"And most people if they are close…with come." Abby smiled, "some may have to work…protecting the president is a full time job."

Kate nodded, "I have to make calls to make sure we can have it in Tel Aviv. I've yet to tell my parents I'm engaged…they will freak when I tell them my fiancé is Jewish."

"I suggest dinner at your new house…we have yet to see it." Ziva eyed her, "I can help cook."

"She's amazing in the kitchen Kate…Ziva can cook almost anything."

"So can Ari…Rachel must have made sure you two could cook."

Ziva nodded, "my father hated it…but she put her foot up."

"You mean down, she put her foot down." Abby looked at Ziva before Kate, "she has problems with idioms."

"Strange, Ari doesn't."

Ziva nodded, "Ari went to college, I went straight into the Army then Mossad."


	15. Two Families Become One

Note: Kate's family and Ari's family meet for the first time, how will they recieve each other?

* * *

MARYLAND, ROCKVILLE, HASWARI HOUSEHOLD; DECEMBER 20, 2005, 17:00

Kate and Ziva stood in the kitchen cooking, Kate's family was on the way…her brothers, parents and even sister were coming over. Rachel had flown in and was currently helping Ari with settling the table.

In the living room was a Christmas tree with presents under it and on the fireplace mantel was a Menorah to combine the religions of both families into one. Ari made it clear to Kate that he would never make her convert, if she wanted then it was up to her.

He also told her that it was her decision of what faith their children would be raised in and she told him that until their children were old enough to make their own choice, they would raise them with both religions…but it would be their children's' choice one day, not hers.

"My brothers are worse than when Tony and McGee go at it." Kate looked at her, "so be aware."

"Let me get this straight…James is the oldest, Peter is second, Sarah is third and then Christopher…you're the youngest."

"Right…you got it straight but be warned, James and Peter are twins…identical."

"Anything else I can help with?" Rachel came in the kitchen and was followed by Ari, "Ari go do something…leave the women to the cooking."

"Caitlin is the hostess this evening; it is up to her…Caitlin?" Ari looked at Kate and she pointed upstairs.

"Go make sure the rooms are ready and shut the nursery door and lock it, I don't want my mother getting ideas. There should also be two air mattresses in the basement that need to be blown up."

"As you wish." He left the kitchen and Kate laughed.

Rachel smiled, "he'd do anything for you."

"I know, that will cause problems one day, I don't know how but it will." The doorbell rang and Kate eyed both women, "show time."

"You go answer the door, I will take over." Rachel took over making the salad; Kate made her way to the front door.

She opened the front door to find her brothers and sister, "Kate…I've missed you."

Sarah Todd hugged her sister and Kate smiled, "I'm so glad you decided to come for Christmas, how have you three been…still single?"

"Be quiet Katie…you're still single." Kate laughed as Ari came down the stairs, having checked the upstairs. "Who's this?"

"Chris, James, Pete…this is my fiancé Ari, he and his family are here…be nice."

"We'll size him up." James eyed Ari.

Kate looked at Ari, "don't kill them…please."

Ari nodded and looked at her, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek. "Never Caitlin, I shall never do anything that will hurt you."

Kate eyed him and pushed his hand away, "take them to the living room, you can take care of the mattresses later. I have to finish cooking."

Kate shut the door after her brothers and sister got inside, she watched as Ari showed them to the living room. She went back to the kitchen to find Rachel and Ziva talking about the wedding.

"Ziva tells me you want to have the wedding in Tel Aviv…is that true?"

"If I can get most of the guest list to come, after Ari and spoke about guest…it came to a hundred and fifty…that's a lot of people to transport. Even your Gulfstreams can't take that many."

"We will find a way, I am looking forward to a wedding in Tel Aviv." Rachel smiled as Sarah entered the kitchen. "Hello, you must be Sarah."

"Who are these two Kate?"

"Ari's sister Ziva and step-mother Rachel." Kate eyed her sister, "what's wrong Sarah?"

"Nothing if you're ready to receive a hail storm…Mom and Dad will kill you when they find out your fiancé is Jewish. I personally don't have a problem with it because my best friend Rebecca married a Jewish Rabbi but Mom and Dad will have a fit. The guys are trying to size Ari up, he's not intimidated…so they're having a hard time."

"Nothing intimidated my son," Rachel eyed Sarah, "a terrorist with a gun pointed in his face could not scare him away."

"Ari works for the FBI, he does counter terrorism." Kate decided to put his work simply because it could get complicated if you got in-depth.

"How'd you meet?"

Kate was silent for a moment trying to find a way to put how she and Ari met without including Hamas, the word 'hostage' or the word 'kidnapping' so she just took the shortest route. "We met at NCIS."

"Wow, that's no surprise…we knew you'd meet and marry a fed."

"I'm a fed too, I work as the FBI-NCIS liaison…I left NCIS because the FBI had better work hours."

"As I said, no surprise…where is he from because it's not the US."

"My family is from Israel," Rachel spoke and smiled at Sarah, "Tel Aviv to be factual but I was born American."

The doorbell rang and Kate knew Ari would go for it. "Ari Haswari, don't you try to get the door."

Kate walked to the door, passing Ari on the way. He chuckled and turned back to his future brothers-in-law…they were talking about motorcycles.

Opening the door, Kate found her mother, father and two aunts…they were not supposed to be there but she would not turn them away. Alexandra and Michael Todd hugged their daughter before turning her on her aunts.

"Aunt Linda, Aunt Catherine…welcome to my home."

"Our bags are in the car Kate."

"You can bring them in and leave them down here, I'll show you upstairs later."

Mike made his way outside to get the bags, Alex looked at the entry way. "I love the house so far, its too big for one person though."

Screams in Hebrew and English made Kate realize her brothers were doing something to Ziva or she was doing something to them. "I want you to meet some people."

They walked to the living room to find Ziva holding Pete to the floor, speaking in rapid Hebrew.

"Ziva, let my ass of a brother up." Ziva let Pete up before leaving the room, Kate shook her head before looking at her brother, "what did you say to Ziva?"

"We were talking about take down times and I said I could take someone down in under two minutes, she said she could top it. I dared her to try…where'd you find her?"

Kate shook her head and looked at Ari, "was anyone hurt?"

"Just your brother's ego." Ari chuckled and Kate joined him, "are these your parents Caitlin?"

"Yes, Ari Haswari these are my parents, Alex and Mike Todd and my aunts, Catherine Todd and Linda Carroll. Aunt Linda is Mom's sister and Aunt Catherine is Dad's." Kate looked at her parents, "Mom, Dad this is my fiancé, Ari Haswari."

Ari held out a hand and eyed them, "it is a pleasure to meet you, Caitlin has told me much about you."

"We've heard nothing about you," Mike shook his hand and eyed the Israeli. "You're Middle Eastern…the look gives you away…where from?"

"Israel, but my step-mother is American, she raised me and I studied in England."

"Jewish or Muslim?"

"Jewish." Ari looked at Kate, "Caitlin, would you mind if I speak to your father alone or does that bother you?"

"Its fine, I'll be helping in the kitchen…don't kill anyone." She kissed his cheek and left, leaving her father and fiancé to talk…there would be a bloodbath…figuratively speaking.

"Mr. Todd, may we speak alone?"

"Honey I'll be back," he looked at his wife before turning back to Ari, "where to?"

Ari walked with Mike to the office, one side had a desk and the other had a couch. Ari sat in the chair that was in front of the desk, turning it to face Mike, who sat on the couch.

"So, this where you tell me that you're marrying my daughter regardless of what I think?"

Ari chuckled, "no Mr. Todd…I take into account Caitlin's feelings, everything she cares about and the fact she has family. Caitlin has become my life, unlike most men, I have changed more than anyone can possibly imagine.

"Caitlin may not want this but I intend to tell you everything…how we met and what has occurred since then. I must tell you beforehand that you will have the urge to kill me but it was your daughter who changed me so I ask you know everything before you pass judgment."

"Fair enough, I have a quick question though…she allows you to call her Caitlin because no one has been able to call her that since she was about ten."

"She has never corrected me, when she asks me to stop…I will, I plan to give Caitlin everything she wants in life."

* * *

MARYLAND, ROCKVILLE, HASWARI HOUSEHOLD; DECEMBER 20, 2005, 19:00

Kate was placing food on the table when Ari and her father came in; something told her they had spoken about more than her. Mike looked at Kate and placed his hands on her arms.

"Kate…you must love him because after everything that he has done…I would have killed him."

"I do Dad, I love him very much."

"Alright, well he's told me everything and I don't like it but it seems you're okay with it. I gave him my blessing since it matters to you both a lot. Just know you're making the right decision before the wedding day…think over it."

Kate looked at Ari before looking back at her father. "You'll never get a complete truth out of Sarah's future husband…at least mine cares to tell you everything."

Mike nodded and kissed her head, turning to the table. "So…what's for dinner?"

Kate let Rachel take over explaining what's for dinner and took Ari by the hand, leading him to the office.

"You told him everything?"

"Everything…he deserved to know what type of man was marrying his child. I did not want him finding out the truth years from now and him question your decision."

"Thank you, just do me a favor and tell no one else." Kate smiled and hugged him; Ari kissed her head and smiled, rubbing the back of her cheek with his hand.

"He was amazed that I get to call you Caitlin and no one else can."

Kate smiled, "because I love how you say it." She leaned up and kissed him, smiling afterwards.

"Dinner is ready, we should go and join our family."

"Our family…one family and not to…sounds like we're married already."

"Not for a while Caitlin."


	16. Christmas with Family: All Forms

MARYLAND, ROCKVILLE, HASWARI HOUSEHOLD; DECEMBER 25, 2005, 07:00

Kate woke to find the house quiet, she looked besides her to find the bed empty…she remembered Ari was downstairs with her brothers. He had insisted that despite it being their house, he would sleep in a different room and Rachel had insisted as well…religious laws she said.

Getting up, Kate found clothes from her bag and got dressed after a shower. Going downstairs afterwards, she found the house asleep…even Ziva and Ari, who woke around 0400 since Mossad started at 0500 but then again work started at 0700 in America.

Going into the kitchen, Kate began coffee and tea before starting breakfast.

* * *

MARYLAND, ROCKVILLE, HASWARI HOUSEHOLD; DECEMBER 25, 2005, 08:00

As she finished breakfast, pancakes and turkey bacon, since part of the house was Jewish, Ziva and Ari funneled into the kitchen. Both went for the coffee…as Kate had laid cups beside the coffee pot.

It was minutes later that Sarah and her brothers joined them…the parents and aunts were sleeping in.

Taking only minutes to wake up, Ari greeted Kate with a kiss and helped her set the table. The kids sat down to eat, allowing the parents and aunts to sleep. They were discussing the wedding but it lead to the topic of 'my job is better than yours because' and soon an argument broke out at which point the parents and aunts came into the kitchen.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you…the team is joining us for Christmas." Kate looked at Ari and Ziva, "they'll be by around 1100 and leave after lunch."

"You got Gibbs to come?" Ziva looked at Kate, "that's impossible."

"He wanted to see the new house, something about measuring for something." Kate smiled as her parents and aunts and Rachel came in the kitchen. "Morning."

"Coffee." Kate pointed and they went for it.

"Once everyone is awake, it's present time." It was Chris who spoke up but he quickly made a second comment, "for those who celebrate Christmas…sorry."

Kate eyed Rachel, Ziva and Ari as Rachel sat down. "I know you're leaving tomorrow Rachel, the day Chanukah begins so I got the Chanukah gifts early…I know it's not tradition but we could light the Menorah just for today."

Rachel eyed her children before Kate, "a Rabbi would slap you Kate but I agree…since we are all here, we could light it."

"We will not tell Papa about this." Ziva spoke, "he has decided not to come because his children have 'abandoned' tradition…so he says."

"Your father is all about him…leave him be Ziva. I will celebrate with him when I return tomorrow."

"Plus he hates me." Kate looked at them, "he hates me and hates that Ari is entranced, as you put it Ziva, by me."

"Entranced is the wrong word Ziva," Rachel eyed her daughter, "more of in love with his _basherte_."

"Excuse me," Alex eyed everyone, they looked at her. "What does that mean?"

"Soulmate Mom, it's a term to describe a soulmate in Jewish culture."

"Oh."

* * *

MARYLAND, ROCKVILLE, HASWARI HOUSEHOLD; DECEMBER 25, 2005, 11:00

Ziva and Kate had managed to convince everyone to hold off on presents till the team arrived. They arrived at 1100 as Kate said; with Gibbs driving it was expected.

"Hey, welcome to our house." Kate welcomed the team with hugs, "both our families are here so be aware."

"Can I see the nursery?" Gibbs looked at Kate, "you already have it picked out…I need to measure for something."

"Upstairs, third door on the left, shut it afterwards."

Gibbs went upstairs and Abby pulled Kate aside, "you have to show me the house."

"Alright, who's up for a tour?"

Everyone was in and Kate showed them the entire house, well Gibbs was the only one who saw the nursery. Eventually they all settled in the living room, Tony and McGee jumped into the conversation Kate's brothers were having with Ari and Abby joined in the conversation with Sarah and Ziva.

Soon after Gibbs joined them and Kate made the call to tear into presents; everyone got something whether they were celebrating Chanukah or Christmas.

Everyone loved their gifts; in the end Abby said there was a final present under the tree…a tiny box. "Kate, it's for you."

Kate took the box and opened it to find a beautiful locket, on it was an engraved cross and on the back was an engraving.

_My Beautiful Caitlin_

_I shall always love you_

_Christmas 2005_

Kate looked at Ari and kissed him, "I love it, thank you."

He took the locket from her and placed it around her neck, Kate looked down at it.

Rachel got up and said she would begin lunch, for everyone to enjoy the holiday. Kate decided to just relax in Ari's arms and watch everyone talk and enjoy themselves.

"I think hosting our first holiday went off without a hitch, no body killed anybody." Kate looked at Ari, "what do you think?"

"Perhaps in two years we will be watching a child enjoy their first holiday season." Ari looked at her and Kate nodded.

"Maybe." She smiled and looked at her family; it consisted of her future in-laws, her blood family and her NCIS family…that and Ari.

She only hoped that the wedding would go as smoothly as the holidays had.


	17. Visit to México

Note: After **Hiatus part 2 (3x24)**, Kate pays a visit to Gibbs to tell him **NOT** to forget her wedding.

* * *

MEXICO, FRANKS-GIBBS SHACK; MAY 30, 2006, 13:00

Gibbs and Franks sat talking when a woman came up the beach, Gibbs stood up.

"Kate, what the hell are you doing here?"

Kate shook her head, "you can retire from NCIS but you can't forget my wedding…it's in two weeks…in Tel Aviv. I was told you retired so I came to remind you…are you coming or should I cancel your flight?"

"What flight?"

"Rachel is flying the entire team there a week early, leaves Bolling at 1400 on the first of July."

"Who are you exactly?" Franks looked at Kate, "who's this Probie?"

"This is Agent Todd; she was one of mine before she left for the FBI."

"Who you marrying, some fed?" Franks looked at her and Kate eyed him.

"Double Mossad agent turned FBI-Mossad liaison. Guy took her hostage then kidnapped her months later and now she's marrying him."

"You're screwed up there darling, find someone else."

Kate laughed and looked at Gibbs, "so…coming to my wedding or now, it's only been planned for a few years."

"I'll be there…I promise Kate."

"Ari keeps promises better then you and he's Mossad…you better be there Gibbs, I won't forgive you if you don't show up." Kate looked at her cell phone as it rang, "I'm here, stop worrying."

"_Caitlin, you are in a foreign country alone."_

"Get over yourself Ari, I'm fine…I'll be back in Washington before the night is up. You do know your mother is giving us one of her planes…I'm using it."

"_Hurry home Caitlin."_

"Stop worrying, you're just eager for the next two weeks to pass. I'll see you soon, I love you."

"_I love you too my Caitlin, keep safe."_

Kate hung up and looked at Gibbs, "you better be there…bring Franks if you want. See you in a week."

"I'll be there Kate."

She walked down the beach where her car was waiting.


	18. Planes and Cars

WASHINGTON, BOLLING AFB, RUNWAY; JULY 1, 2006, 14:15

Kate looked at Ari as everyone was preparing to board, they were fifteen minutes behind schedule because they were waiting for Gibbs.

"He's not coming, we should get going."

"Caitlin," Ari eyed her and she pushed past him, getting onboard. Ari knew Kate was disappointed and it was best to let her get over her disappointment instead of bug her…he'd learned that much about her in two years.

Everyone was buckled in and ready to go, Ari looked at Kate as he strapped in, taking her hand. Kate smiled at him, "I never thought my words would come true."

"Which words Caitlin?"

"That you are better at keeping promises then him, I told him that and the fact you are Mossad. Do you think he's not coming because of who I'm marrying?"

"No, no I do not think that." He reached up and brushed the back of his hand across her cheek, "Gibbs and I reached an understanding long ago."

"Sorry…I'm just disappointed. I need to be thinking about the final preparations for the wedding not about how one person isn't showing up." Kate smiled, "I love you."

"As I love you my Caitlin." He leaned over and kissed her head, turning to Tony when the agent asked him something.

Tony and Ari had reached an understanding as well, mostly they just acted like he had never held Kate hostage or kidnapped her.

Kate focused her attention on Abby and Ziva as they began to speak about final preparations.

"I called the hotel," Abby looked at Kate, "they are booked to the max…half the hotel guests are for your wedding."

"Are you serious Abby?" Ziva looked at Abby, "half the hotel can't be for Kate's wedding."

Abby nodded, "they said this is the largest wedding they've ever had…there are over two hundred people…with Mossad, NCIS, Secret Service, FBI and family…two hundred and eighteen to be exact. They have three hundred and fourteen rooms…over half the hotel is for Kate's wedding."

"Hey…I went all out, I'm just glad it's not a beach wedding." Kate smiled, "my dress is not made for a beach wedding."

"Our dresses were…so the priest will arrive the day before and Rachel said that the family Rabbi will be present the day of."

"Our dresses are at the family home with the men's suits…my family is doing all of the cooking. Apparently my grandparents and aunts are all cooking…no catering."

"Sounds nice, what are they making exactly?" Kate looked at her before putting up a hand, "better yet, I dare not ask."

"Well we'll pick out our rings this week, he wants to take me to the jewelry shops in Tel Aviv since I like the shops."

"Caitlin," Kate turned to Ari and she expected something about the wedding but it would not be. "Am I to believe that Gibbs has been married three times?"

"Four, divorced three times." Kate smiled, "he's a little touchy with women…apparently they were all red heads." Kate looked at Tony, "like Tony is…he just hasn't found the right woman, one that can wound his ego and get away with it."

"Sounds like Ziva." Abby spoke, "Tony lets her get away with murder."

"Is that true, have you allowed my sister to get away with murder?" Ari looked at Tony and the agent looked at Ziva.

"Not murder but close to it…she does after all have a certain quality to her…a deadly quality and a habit of elbowing me in the stomach like Kate."

Kate reached up and held out her hand to Ziva, who slapped her hand. "We think alike, was he always so…?" Ziva put a finger up, thinking.

"Childish, sexist…habit of explaining his exploits?"

"Yes, that and terrible with hygiene and staring at women's asses."

"Yeah, always."

"Oh God," Tony looked at them, "a David and a Haswari…I'm dead."

Ziva and Kate laughed, Abby joined in. Tony rubbed his temple as Ari watched. "I now pity him."

"Don't…it'll just make it worse." Kate smiled at Ari before taking his hand. "Wedding is all set, hotel is booked and nearly all the guests are for our wedding. Your family is cooking so no catering bills and the priest is arriving the day before the wedding."

"And a two week honeymoon in Paris." He kissed her hand and Kate smiled.

"Yes that too."

* * *

TEL AVIV, TEL AVIV INTR'N AIRPORT; JULY 2, 2006, 06:15 (TEL AVIV TIME)

The team, plus Ari and Kate stepped off the plane to find Rachel waiting with two SUVs and two men…Gibbs and Franks.

"What took you so long?"

Kate smiled and hugged Gibbs, "I thought…"

"You thought I wasn't coming, I arrived two days ago and have been helping Rachel with preparations…nothing like a wedding to keep you busy during retirement."

"See Caitlin, you were wrong for once." Ari looked at her and Kate pointed, saying nothing but he put a hand up and helped Ziva and Abby with their bags.

"Already you two are talking silence…where's Jenny?"

"Arriving later, SECNAV was keeping her." Ziva spoke and looked at Gibbs, "Tony has been giving us hell…he's like a cricket in your ear…talking, talking, talking. I feel like I'm in the movie Pinocchio."

"Nice American reference Ziva." McGee complimented her and she nodded.

"Thank you McGee…I am learning." She helped Ari put the bags in the back of the SUVs and shut the trunk. "Ima…where is your Mossad security team?"

"Ziva…please," she took Ziva's chin in her hand, "they do not call me Madam Mossad for nothing. I am second to your father at Mossad, unofficially of course; I do what I want, when I want."

"Sounds like you ninja girl." Tony looked at Ziva as he stood behind her, receiving a jab in the stomach by her elbow. "I mean you take after your mother in the most adoring ways Officer David."

Ziva smiled and walked to the first SUV, "who's riding with me?"

They all were silent before Ari spoke, "I will, to avoid cowardness, Caitlin?"

"I've driven with you, both car and motorcycle…Ziva can't be worse."

Ari opened the back passenger door for Kate and she got in, he shut the door and got in on the other side.

"Oh hell, I'll ride too." Gibbs got in beside Kate and shut the door; Franks, Rachel, Abby and McGee got in the other SUV…driven by Rachel.

They were all off to the hotel, apparently Rachel's driving was as bad as Ziva, who was indeed worse than Ari. Apparently Tony and Kate were on speakerphones the entire ride to keep the entire team together.

"_Kate, I have three votes that Rachel drives better then Ziva…what do you think?"_

"I'm going to have to say Ziva drives the worst, Ari drives better," Kate looked at Ari, he chuckled as Tony spoke. _"So…Rachel or Ziva?"_

"Let me ask the kids, guys," she looked at Ziva and Ari, "who do you think drives worse, you Ziva or your mother?"

Ari spoke, "I believe my mother's driving is softer…I will have to agree and say Ziva."

"_Hey Ziva,"_ Tony spoke over the phone, Ziva heard.

"Yes Tony?"

"_You officially have the worse driving out of the David-Haswari family."_

Ziva took a breath and smiled, "Tony, I will kill you later." During her driving, she reached back and took Kate's phone, shutting it before throwing it at Ari's feet. "I will kill him one day."

"I felt the same way Ziva," Kate eyed her future sister-in-law as Ari handed her phone back to her. "Of course I made the mistake…a good mistake of falling in love with Ari."

"I will not fall in love with Tony…he is a future bullet to the head with me."

"What about all those movie nights…enjoy his company?"

"He is helping me assimilate into American life…that is it." Ziva looked at her brother as Ari eyed her, "that is all."

"One day Ziva you will ignore your mind and go with your heart."

"Papa is right…Kate has made you soft." Ziva looked at Kate over her shoulder, "but in a good way. Just remember to name your first daughter after me."

Kate laughed and looked at Ziva, "Ziva…I think my daughter will need a more appropriate name other then after her Mossad aunt who kills for a living."

"Correction." It was Gibbs who spoke this time, "she works crime scenes now and is very good at it…as you said she would Kate."

"That is true."


	19. Author's Note III

Note: The next chapter is the wedding…it will be the longest chapter.

Combining Jewish and Catholic tradition into one is going to be hard…especially since it will be one ceremony.

Having Mossad, FBI, NCIS, Secret Service and the two families in the same place…without there being any killings…will be quite as task.

The Chapter will be worth the wait!


	20. Wedding Day: Kate's Side

Note: This is the morning of the wedding, not the ceremony.

* * *

TEL AVIV, SHERATON HOTEL, KATE'S SUITE; JULY 10, 2006, 07:00

Kate woke to a shake, she opened her eyes to find Abby and Ziva with Rachel.

"Wake up Kate, today's the day." Abby smiled and shoved a cup of coffee into her hands, "let's get up and get ready…today you get married."

"Today is the day," Rachel looked at her, "that you become wealthy and trapped in two worlds."

A knock made them eye the door, it was Alex Todd…she came in and smiled. "My baby girl is getting married."

"Nice, can you all give me ten minutes to wake up please?" Kate went to the nearby table and took a sip of coffee, Ziva however came over and handed Kate a small box.

"It's from Ari…he said he wanted you to wear it today."

Kate opened the box to find her bullet necklace remade. The lead bullet was now gold and hung on a gold chain.

"It's a bullet, that's odd." Rachel took the necklace, "why would he give you this?"

"It's the bullet Gibbs put in his shoulder, he had it removed and cleaned before placing it on a necklace…its different." She took the necklace, "it's beautiful but doesn't hold the same meaning anymore."

"Uh Kate." Kate turned and found Abby holding up her St. Michael medal and on it was the original bullet. "That's just a symbol…you still have the real one."

"I knew he wouldn't destroy something I wear almost daily." Kate took it her original necklace and felt the bullet…she could still feel the scratches on the lead jacket that had been made by Ari's shoulder bone.

"Is this an Israeli custom?" Alex looked at them, "to give a bullet you been shot with to someone close to you?"

"On occasion it is done," Rachel spoke to her future daughter-in-law's mother. "I have many bullets my husband gave me."

"Where is your husband Rachel, he is never around?"

Kate put a hand up, "Eli doesn't like me and the fact Ari chose an American and a Catholic over an Israeli and a Jewish woman. He will not be here today, never is around for Ari but that doesn't matter because today is about me and Ari not Eli."

"A positive mind on your wedding day is best. Today will need clarity and a positive mind…two religions in one ceremony…it will be full of hardships."

A knock revealed Jenny, she smiled and came in. "Hello Kate, I brought breakfast so we don't have to leave." She placed a box of pastries down and Kate watched as everyone ate, she wasn't hungry; she couldn't wait to be married. She had enough butterflies in her stomach for both her and Ari, considering he was afraid of butterflies.

"You need to eat." Rachel placed one down on a plate before her, "an empty stomach is a bad thing."

"At least nothing will come up when facing two hundred and eighteen people. I just don't want my wedding to be full of murders."

"We could always but a sign on the door in English and Hebrew," Ziva looked at her, being quite serious. "Saying if you want to murder a guest, do it after the wedding and reception."

Everyone managed to laugh, eventually Ziva joined in. A knock made them all look at the door, no one was entering. The knock came again and Ziva went over, she opened the door to find her father.

"Papa?"

"May I come in Ziva…I will murder no one."

"Yes, Kate my father is here."

They all watched as Eli David entered the room, he held in his arms a silver material. "Kate," he eyed her as everyone eyed him, "I may not approve of my son's choices but you are his future wife, I have come to understand that. So, in honor of tradition, I'm giving you this…as it has been given to all David brides before you." He handed her the material and she unwrapped it to find a beautiful veil that would be part of the ceremony.

Kate eyed him, "I thought you hated me."

"I said I did not approve of my son's choices, I do not hate you. That will be given to your son's wife one day and so on…even with the new changes in our family, tradition will not fail."

Kate smiled and looked at Eli, "I know where Ari gets his strength of loyalty and tradition. Thank you Eli."

"I must go, I must help my son prepare." He left and Kate looked at Rachel, she smiled.

"I have my ways to change his mind as you can change Ari's."

"Of course, half of those include some form of physical damage…how is his knee Ima?"

"Enough Ziva, go to my room and get everything I have." She pushed her daughter toward the door, "and come back soon naughty girl."

TEL AVIV, SHERATON HOTEL, KATE'S SUITE; JULY 10, 2006, 10:00

Kate looked at herself in the mirror, she looked amazing…she wasn't sure if Ari would find her beneath the dress and the make-up…he had always liked that she was simple not wealthy like him and Ziva.

"He'll think you're beautiful." Rachel came in with Alex, the women of the team were getting dressed.

"No he won't," Kate smiled, "because to him I was already beautiful. He always calls me 'my Caitlin' but lately he's been switching to 'My beautiful Caitlin' so to him I won't be beautiful."

"You're a princess today." Alex slid her own tiara into Kate's hair; she had promised Kate she could wear it since she had been a little girl.

"I'm always a princess." Kate smiled and looked at her mother, "he treats me like a princess everyday…everything he does for me."

"Oh my God, Kate where did you go?" Kate rolled her eyes as the team came in; Abby, Ziva, Tony, McGee, Gibbs and Jenny were there. "How's it feel to be marrying the man who held you hostage and kidnapped you?"

"Tony shut up, Ziva can you?"

"Of course," she elbowed Tony and he gasped, "it is after all your wedding day."

"You look splendid." Gibbs eyed her and kissed her cheek, he handed her a wrapped gift. She opened it to find a book.

**Celebrating Our Differences: Living Two Faiths in One Marriage**

"What's this?"

"It'll help…I may hate the bastard but I respect him because you love him. I want your marriage to work…even if mine didn't."

"You mean the three you divorced."

"If he divorces you, I'm going to kill him."

Kate laughed and hugged Gibbs, "thank you Gibbs, I'm glad you're here."

"Alright, the ceremony begins in fifteen minutes," Rachel came over and looked at Kate, "are you ready?"

Kate took a moment and thought, she suddenly had flashbacks to that day in the Morgue.

* * *

"_We don't negotiate with terrorists."_

"_Caitlin, when you get to know me better, you won't call me that."_

"_I have no intention of getting to know you better."_

"_Are you sure?"_

* * *

She remembered that day he kidnapped her, the look in his eyes when she had been bleeding out. The sound of his voice as he screamed at her to stay with him.

"_Caitlin, Caitlin you must stay with me. Caitlin! No Caitlin, stay with me…stay with me please."_

* * *

She remembered the night in her bathroom, when he held her close and promised to protect her.

"_I do not like wounds placed on you, in any form."_ He placed his hands on her arms and ran them down her arms, wrapping her in his arms. _"Never shall another mark be put on you by another person,"_ he whispered in her ear.

She remembered feeling safe for the first time when he held her, never having felt that particular form of safety before.

* * *

The look in his eyes as he cried when she was dying of the plague, his words to her.

"_I would rather risk being infected then not be here,"_ Ari leaned down and kissed her head, _"after this Caitlin, things will change between us. I will make time for you, much more time then I have given you."_

"_I'm dying, there's no changing it."_ She eyed him, _"I love you…just promise me you'll continue to live honestly as you have been."_

"_There is no future for me without you Caitlin, you've become my life."_ He found himself wiping away tears, _"you must fight this Caitlin…my beautiful Caitlin, you must fight this like you did when you were stabbed."_

He had kept his promise, he made sure she was the center of his life, he made time for her every second he had.

* * *

She remembered one final thing, the day they had been painting and gotten in a paint fight. He had taken her in his arms and told her he'd give her anything she wanted.

"Caitlin," he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, paint was all over them. _"My beautiful Caitlin, I promise you the world and I will give you anything you want."_

"_I only want you."_ She smiled and kissed him again before wiping the paint from his face.

"_You are everything I want, more then I deserve." _

"_I was scared that day, when you pointed the gun at me,"_ she eyed him, _"I didn't know what you would do but your joke made me sure you were human."_

"_What joke, I don't remember joking that day."_

Kate laughed and eyed him, quoting him. _"When did lab rats start carrying Sig Sauers?"_

"_My first words to you and yours were about demonstrating your shooting skills." _

"_I love you, despite the past…which we will never tell our children…"_

"_I have a feeling Gibbs will take care of that."_ He wiped paint from her face, _"I love you Caitlin, I will always love you."_

"_Even when I get old and gray?"_

"_It is what is inside you that makes you beautiful not the outside; I will always remember the compassion you gave me when I deserved a bullet." _

"_And I'm glad I gave it, I'll let Gibbs take care of shooting you."_ She laughed and ran her hand over his shoulder. _"Besides, I'd prefer not to have to explain to our children why Mommy shot Papa…they would think I hated you."_

He laughed and kissed her again, pulling her into his arms. _"My beautiful but silly Caitlin."_

* * *

Kate looked at Gibbs as he eyed her after Rachel's question. "I am, I'm getting married."

A knock came on the door and Mike Todd came in, "so…are you getting married or not Baby?"

"I'm getting married."

"I still think this is a bad idea." Tony spoke was silenced by Ziva's elbow again, "but then again, I'm just the ex-partner who has no control what so ever." He eyed the Mossad officer, "you look hot by the way."

"Plan another wedding Rachel," Kate looked at Rachel, "I have a feeling that they are going to get married to one another one day."

"They better not," Gibbs looked at them, "it's bad enough having one of my agents marrying to Mossad, I won't have two."

"In all reality Boss," Tony eyed Gibbs, "Ziva's my agent…you retired."

"I am no one's agent, I am a Mossad Officer assigned to NCIS. I will never be NCIS."

"Never say never Ziva," Kate eyed her, "I told Ari I would never get to know him…now look where I'm standing."

"Lets get this show on the road." Mike looked at his daughter, "you're a princess."

"I know."

They all filed out preparing to watch or take part in, as Abby put it, The Wedding of the Century…then again she called it the Marriage of Federal Departments and Countries.


	21. Wedding Day: Ari's Side

Note: Ari now thinks about everything, as Kate had.

* * *

TEL AVIV, SHERATON HOTEL, RECEPTION HALL; JULY 10, 2006, 10:00

Everyone was sitting down, the room had been set up so that different federal departments didn't intermix…to avoid causes to kill. Mossad sat on the left side of the room, there were more Mossad then expected to Abby had to move things around, along with Ari's family. FBI, Secret Service, NCIS and Kate's family sat on the right.

Kate had decided that due to being in Israel, most of the service would be Jewish however she insisted that there be a Catholic priest and that a unity candle be present…other than that she had no wish to stray from tradition.

After days of preparation and practice, the wedding would occur. Ari stood beside Rachel and Eli, nervous as he had never expected most of Mossad to come. Apparently, due to the low percentage of officers showing up, Mossad closed for a day off…unofficially of course because Mossad never closed.

"Do you wish Hasmia was here?" Rachel looked at Ari as she straightened his tie.

"Ima, I had two mothers…one cannot be here but you can be." Ari looked at Eli, "why are you here…I must ask again."

"Duty, it is my duty to walk you to the chuppah…even if I might not approve of your bride, I will not abandon my duty."

"Caitlin will one day give birth to our children, will you accept them?" Ari eyed his father, "if you can stand here at my ceremony but not theirs…I do not want you here."

"Ari?" Rachel eyed her son, shocked at his statement.

Eli eyed his son, "Ziva will never marry…we both know she will not. I have come to realize that yes I have to accept your children as my grandchildren…or I will have none to spoil, to tell tales of the past."

"They will never bare Mossad arms…I made Caitlin a promise and I intend to keep it. My sons and daughters will not pick up Mossad arms."

"I never wanted my grandchildren to pick up arms; I want them to feel safe in this world."

"Then we are in understanding?"

"Yes my son we are," Eli eyed the room, "Mossad has come, I never believed so many would be here."

"Director, Madam Mossad." They turned to see a young woman in a brown dress. "Ari Haswari…last I saw you was in France…Benoit Mission I believe."

"Rebekah Michel…you have grown, last I saw you was when you…"

"Left Mossad, what little Jewish girl has Ari decided to marry?" Rebekah eyed them but Ari's attention was at the door. They turned to see Kate, she smiled and waved before moving past and was out of sight. "Ben Gidon's sister perhaps?"

"Rebekah Michel." They found Ziva coming over, "why are you here? I hope it is not to break up my brother's wedding?"

"Dear Ziva…I heard you were shipped to America…your mission went badly."

Ziva chuckled, a sight Rebekah found odd. "Yes but I find my work very diplomatic," Ziva looked at Ari, "Kate asked that I give you this…for unknown reasons."

She handed Ari Kate's necklace, on it was her St. Michael's medal and the bullet from his shoulder. "I gave it to her."

"She also asked that I tell you to remember a few memories as she did and will ask you about them later."

"Give Caitlin my message…I remember everything right now and always will."

Ziva smiled and nodded, "I will, good luck." Ziva left and Rachel took the necklace, placing it in his breast pocket.

"Close to your heart as she is to you." Rachel eyed her watch, "almost time, are you ready?"

"Ready for the wedding?"

Rachel laughed and patted her son's shoulder, "it was not the right question to ask…I mean are you ready to make a life with her…you've already got everything but you'll be living together for the rest of your life. Every second together, the laughs…the screams…"

"I have not and will never yell at Caitlin." That was a lie, he had done so once but she had nearly died on him.

"From her, children running around…are you ready?"

Ari took a second and thought about his mother's question, he remembered the first time they met.

* * *

He had come out of Autopsy gun drawn and asked her the strangest question but it felt right at that moment.

"_When did lab rats start carrying Sig Sauers?"_

Her screams yells when he shot Gerald were covered in hate but compassion drove her eyes. Something made him want to know her, to know how a woman who was being held hostage could have such compassion in her eyes.

* * *

She had done as he had asked but took her stubborn time doing so, she continued to call him a terrorist and while he wanted her to call him by his name, he couldn't tell her. He would make sure she knew who he was one day.

"_We don't negotiate with terrorists."_

"_Caitlin, when you get to know me better, you won't call me that."_

"_I have no intention of getting to know you better."_

"_Are you sure?"_

* * *

He had let her go but before tying her up and placing her in the cooler, he had told her something…something she later told him when she was sick.

"_My name is Ari Haswari, do well to keep that to yourself Caitlin…it'll hurt you."_

"_Why tell me your name if you know I could turn you in the moment this is over?"_

He chuckled and touched her face with the back of his hand; her skin was warm and soft despite her line of work. _"Because Caitlin, one day you will see I am not the monster you think I am."_

"_You are a monster, a killer and when Gibbs puts a bullet in your head, I'll be watching the entire autopsy."_

He raised a hand to hit her, the urge came from years of seeing men beat their wives because of bad words. He would never hit a woman…especially Caitlin, her compassion didn't deserve a hand of anger.

"_Go ahead, slap me…your death will only be more gratifying."_

Ari laughed again and eyed her, _"I shall never lay a hand on you…if you agree to be quiet I will not bind you."_

"_Fine." _

"_Why do I not believe you Caitlin, up you go."_ He looked at her and she pulled herself onto the drawer, she sat looking at him. He walked around and tapped her arm, _"your arms Caitlin."_

He wasn't forceful as he had been with his former captive, she complied and placed her arms around her back. He used a simple tie not both it and tape…her skin was too beautiful to have the harshness of tape.

"_Good, lay down,"_ she laid down and he smiled, she face him. _"Caitlin, remember what I told you…my name is only for you."_

"_I hope you like hell."_

"_Although you speak harshness, your eyes hold compassion…too much my world would say. Remember Caitlin, keep quiet."_ He pushed her in and shut the door.

Her words rang true when she was dying, she had never betrayed him…never allowing his name to leave her mouth till her team found out who he was.

Her compassion drove him to see her again, something he had never witnessed in a human before…endless compassion and Caitlin had it, the match to his hatred of everything, he had realized then that she was his soulmate.

* * *

He made sure she was kidnapped without anyone knowing about her but he had not expected his men to harm her. As he had sat taking care of her mouth, he spoke to her and she used his name for the first time.

"_I am truly sorry Caitlin, my men know only women who obey them."_ He eyed her, wiping her lip, it continued to bleed.

"_Why am I here Ari?"_ He had looked at her in that moment, compassion still in her eyes.

"_In due time, first you must be seen to. I must admit most of my former captives usually end up dead so I do not take time to clean their wounds."_ He pulled out a small bottle of antiseptic and dabbed his finger in it before placing it on her lip, she winced. _"I know it stings but I won't risk infection." _

Wiping her mouth again, he held out a piece of ice, expecting her to take it. _"You said I could call Gibbs."_

He had kept his promise, allowing her to call Gibbs and said she'd leave unharmed but first she'd have to spend a few hours with him. He allowed her to walk around for a while, just watching her. She had found the horses, petted them as he was reminded of her presence by Marta.

"_We are wasting time Haswari…get the information and kill her."_

He had been angry at the woman, threatening to kill Caitlin. _"She will leave here alive…no one is to touch her again. If they do…a bullet will be waiting for them."_

He turned back to notice Caitlin had began walking over to them, she sat down and it had began. His promise of leaving unharmed burdened him as he was faced with having to go find her and did…bleeding.

She had left for the house; he knew she would want time and space to think. He gave her time before going to find her. Entering the house he wondered where she was. _"Caitlin?"_

Her jacket was on the couch so he knew she had not tried to leave…her bag beside it. He had not allowed anyone to touch her things, a loud sound made him go upstairs and he saw her bleeding.

His first reaction was to help her, anger had built up…whoever harmed her would be dead.

"_Hang on Caitlin,"_ he placed a hand on her cheek, _"stay with me Caitlin, stay with me."_

He saw her eyeing him, her eyes searching for something till he noticed their spark fading.

"_Caitlin, Caitlin you must stay with me. Caitlin! No Caitlin, stay with me…stay with me please."_

He had yelled at her and promised himself he'd never yell at her again. He picked her up and raced to the car…placing her inside.

Caitlin was the only good thing he had had for years, the only one who had ever showed him compassion. His mothers had showed him love and his father loyalty but never compassion.

He sped for miles, holding her head in his lap the entire way…he couldn't lose her. He called her friends on the way and told them plans had changed…he had to get Caitlin to the hospital and would see them there.

He ran into the hospital…Bethesda because of who she was, she would get first treatment because of her relation to the Navy. _"She was stabbed while working, she's lost at least two pints."_

They took her but not before he kissed her head, promising to return as the Secret Service and CIA had arrived. _"I promise to return Caitlin, I promise to make you never feel hatred again."_

That day, watching her being rolled away…dying, he would never live without her…never.

* * *

Looking at his parents, he nodded. "I am Ima, ready for everything with Caitlin."

"It's beginning." He watched as the Rabbi walked forward…his life with Caitlin was beginning.


	22. Ceremony

Note: The WEDDING is here!!!

* * *

TEL AVIV, SHERATON HOTEL, RECEPTION HALL; JULY 10, 2006, 10:30

The rabbi walked forward as well as the priest, Ari watched as Tony and McGee walked forward in pair followed by Gibbs and Franks and finally Kate's brothers James and Peter. Chris followed with his friend from the FBI.

Since he had no best man, he walked forward with his parents. Standing under the chuppah, he turned and watched as Jenny and Ziva came forward, followed by Kate's maid of honor…Abby.

After that was Emily Fornell, the flower girl, she sprayed flowers everywhere. He knew Kate would have chosen Kelly Gibbs as a bridesmaid if she had been alive…she had asked to give their first daughter the name of Hasmia Kelly Haswari after Kelly and his mother, he said yes.

Ari watched as Kate came in the room, her mother and father beside her. She looked as if she was a princess, far more beautiful than the moment he had met her and she had never been so beautiful as that moment to him.

As she reached him, her father placed her hand in his. The priest stepped up and looked at them.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Mike Todd looked at his daughter and kissed her cheek through the veil before looking at the priest, "her mother and I do."

"And me." Kate looked at the Gibbs, he had spoken out of turn, she smiled and put a finger to her lip. He put a hand up and stepped back, Gibbs was losing a daughter she knew so he had to say that.

The priest stepped back and the rabbi came over. He looked at everyone, "welcome everyone, friends, co-workers, family and more. Caitlin and Ari are happy you have all come to celebrate this day…the day they become one. And now a blessing…

"Blesses are you, O God, for giving life, sustaining us and bringing us together for this joyous time."

Everyone said "Amen."

The rabbi looked at everyone, "two religions are celebrated today as two individuals become one. Due to Ari's Jewish ways, we have this ceremony under the chuppah, a symbol of a new home and later to celebrate Caitlin's Catholic ways…we shall light the unity candle."

There were gasps from the Mossad crowd, Eli turned and put up a hand, everyone became quiet.

The rabbi continued, "Blessed are you who come here in the name of God, serving God with joy and his presence with song. O most awesome, glorious and blessed God, grant your blessings to the bride and groom." He then looked at Ari, "Ari, please unveil your bride and see if she is the one you will be marrying." Ari unveiled Kate, being gentle on the generations old silk, "is this your bride?"

"Yes, this is my bride." He squeezed Kate's hand and she smiled.

The rabbi looked at the priest and he came over, looking at the two.

"Caitlin Alexandra Todd and Ari Elijah David Haswari, have you come here freely and without reservations to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

Kate and Ari looked at each other before the priest, "we have."

"Caitlin and Ari, since you come with the intention to enter into marriage, join your hands and Caitlin repeat after me: In the name of God, I, Caitlin Alexandra Todd, take you, Ari Elijah David Haswari, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in the good times and bad, in sickness and health and will love and honor you all the days of my life."

Kate squeezed Ari's hand as she spoke. "In the name of God, I, Caitlin Alexandra Todd, take you, Ari Elijah David Haswari, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in the good times and bad, in sickness and health and will love and serve you all the days of my life."

"Ari, repeat after me: In the name of God, I, Ari Elijah David Haswari, take you, Caitlin Alexandra Todd, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in the good times and bad, in sickness and health and will love and honor you all the days of my life."

Ari eyed Kate, her eyes still holding the compassion he had found in her the day they met. He smiled and squeezed her hand. "In the name of God, I, Ari Elijah David Haswari, take you, Caitlin Alexandra Todd, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in the good times and bad, in sickness and health and will love and honor you all the days of my life."

The priest looked at Alex Todd and Rachel David, both retrieved a candle from where they stood and handed them to both Kate and Ari, the priest looked at the two, speaking as they lit the candle.

"Candlelight symbolizes the commitment of love these two people are declaring today. Before you, you see three special candles. The two smaller candles symbolize the lives of the bride and groom.

"Until today, both have let their light shine as individuals in their respective communities. Now they have come to publicly proclaim their love in the new union of marriage. They do not lose their individuality.

"Yet, in marriage, they are united in so close a bond that they become one. Now, following the profession of their marriage vows, they will light the large center candle from the smaller candles to symbolize this new reality. In this way they are saying that henceforth their light must shine together for each other, for their families, and for the community."

Afterwards the rabbi came over and looked at Gibbs and Abby, they both stepped up and handed them rings.

"These rings hold the words: Tihye Nafshi Kshura Benafshech or Let Our Souls and Spirits Intertwine. These words hold true as they become one. These rings in their unbroken wholeness are tokens of the continuality of your love. May their shining substance be a symbol of the enduring trust and affection that you bring to one another.

"Ari, as you place this ring on Caitlin's finger, repeat after me: With this ring, I join my life with yours. This is my beloved and this is my friend."

Ari took the ring and looked at Kate as he slid it on her finger. "With this ring, I join my life with yours. This is my beloved and this is my friend." He squeezed her hand afterwards and earned a smile.

"Caitlin, as you place this ring on Ari's finger, repeat after me: With this ring, I join my life with yours. This is my beloved and this is my friend."

Kate took the ring and placed it on Ari's finger, her eyes staring into his. "With this ring, I join my life with yours. This is my beloved and this is my friend."

The rabbi said something that they had not asked to be said but didn't have a problem with it. "From every human being there rises a light that reaches straight to heaven. And when two souls are destined to find one another, their two streams of light flow together and a single brighter light goes forth from their united being."

He then went on to say the seven blessings, which they drank from a glass of wine. "Blessed are You, O Lord our God, King of the universe, Creator of the fruit of the vine.

"Blessed are You, O Lord our God, King of the universe, who created all things for Your glory.

"Blessed are You, O Lord our God, King of the universe, Creator of man.

"Blessed are You, O Lord our God King of the universe, who created man and woman in Your image, fashioning woman in the likeness of man, preparing for man a mate, that together they might perpetuate life. Blessed are You, O Lord, Creator of man.

"May Zion rejoice as her children in joy are restored to her. Blessed are You, O Lord, who causes Zion to rejoice at her children's return.

"Grant great joy to these beloved companions, as You did to the first man and woman in the Garden of Eden. Blessed are You, O Lord, who grants joy to bride and groom.

"Blessed are You, O Lord our God, King of the universe, who created joy and gladness, bride and groom, mirth, song, delight and rejoicing, love and harmony, peace and companionship. O Lord our God may there be heard in the cries of Judah and in the streets of Jerusalem voices of joy and gladness, voices of bride and groom, the jubilant voices of those joined in marriage under the bridal canopy, the voices of young people feasting and singing, Blessed are You, O Lord, who causes the groom to rejoice with his bride."

He eyed them as he announced the marriage was over. "Your friends and family, all of us here, rejoice in your happiness and we pray that this day marks only one of many more blessings you will share in the days and years ahead. And now that you have spoken the words and performed the rites that unite your lives, we now, by the power of your love and the commitment you have made, declare your marriage to be valid and binding, and declare you Caitlin and Ari, husband and wife.

"May God bless you and keep you. May God's countenance shine upon you and be gracious to you. May God look upon you with favor and grant you peace."

The priest spoke up next and repeated the same thing. "May God bless you and keep you. May God's countenance shine upon you and be gracious to you. May God look upon you with favor and grant you peace."

The rabbi looked at Rachel, she handed him a small white pillow and he placed in on the ground. "We conclude this ceremony with the breaking of the glass. It is a joyous ceremony. There are many different explanations for the breaking of the glass.

"Today, the fragility of the glass suggests the frailty of human relationships. The glass is broken to protect this marriage with the implied prayer... May your bond of love be as difficult to break as it would be to put together the pieces of this glass. After Caitlin and Ari breaks the glass, I invite everyone to shout the Hebrew words "Mazel Tov," which means 'good luck' and 'congratulations.' Ari, Caitlin…"

Both looked at each other and stepped on the pillow, the glass shattered and the whole room, even Mossad yelled. "Mazel Tov."

Kate and Ari looked at each other, the priest and rabbi allowed Gibbs to come up…as he wanted to announce the two.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family, federal agents and Mossad officers," Gibbs looked at everyone in the room. "May I do the honor of presenting Officer Ari Haswari and his new wife, Special Agent Caitlin Haswari."

Everyone stood and clapped as Ari and Kate kissed. She smiled and eyed him. "I love you."

"And I you my Caitlin."

Everyone left as Kate and Ari stayed, given time before the reception…as tradition stated. Everyone shifted to the room in which the reception would be held, Kate sat down and Ari sat beside her.

"Are you happy my Caitlin?" He asked her as he rubbed the back of her cheek.

Kate took his hand from her cheek and eyed him, showing him the wedding band that sat on his finger. "If this is on your finger," she then showed him her wedding band, "and this is on mine…I'm happy."

"You did well with the wedding; I thought you would become frustrated."

Kate laughed and eyed him, "I actually liked it, Mossad's amazement and Gibbs' interruption made me silently laugh though. Most of Mossad thought I was Jewish?"

"No one believed I would marry, now that I agreed to, they believed it was arranged by my father."

"And he would arrange it with a Jewish girl." Kate smiled, "one day we shall tell our children that we shocked all of Israel."

Ari nodded and looked at Kate, pulling her hand up and kissed it. "That was one thing I wished to speak of…you want children, how soon do you want them Caitlin?"

Kate took a moment to think, "I'm thirty-one, now days even with medical advancements, it could be considered high-risk…as soon as possible."

"I expected as much," he smiled and Kate laughed, he knew her so well.

"You know me so well. What memories did you think of…I thought about when we met, when you begged me to stay with you. I thought about when you held me in your arms the first time in my bathroom, when I was dying of the plague and when you promised me the world after the paint fight."

"I remembered everything, as Ziva told you." He eyed her, "but when my mother asked me if I was ready, I remembered when we met and the day I kidnapped you."

"I knew those would be your thoughts, you knew that day at the farm that you had to have me."

"I did."

A knock came and the reception hall door opened, Rachel looked at them. "Are you coming or not?"

"We're coming." Kate nodded and looked at Ari, "just a few more moments."

"You'll have time on your honeymoon to talk although I suspect you'll be working on my grandchildren. Now come on."

She left and Kate laughed, shaking her head. She stood and took Ari's hand. "She knows everything."

* * *

I had a little help with the ceremony from a few websites, however the structure and some words have been changed to make it original.


	23. Reception

TEL AVIV, SHERATON HOTEL, RECEPTION HALL 2; JULY 10, 2006, 11:30

Kate and Ari found his mother waiting outside closed doors, she spoke into a walkie-talkie. "They're here."

They heard Tony making and announcement, "Dr. Ari and Mrs. Ari Haswari."

Rachel opened the doors and the two walked in, everyone was clapping. Kate shook her head and eyed her husband, "Tony's running the reception."

"With Ziva's help…she will not allow him to butcher the reception." Ari kissed her head and they sat down at their table, he held out her chair.

Food was placed buffet-style along the tables, people could grab what they wanted. All the food was kosher so no problem with separating the food. The tables lined the hall but at the front was a long table for family and the team, as Kate considered them family.

"Before we eat, I propose a toast," they allowed up to find Gibbs, Kate wondered what he had to say…it could be dangerous. She was lucky no one was allowed to bring a weapon into the wedding, people were scanned for them…well Ziva managed to get a knife in, she kept that secret.

"When I first met Kate's husband, we got in a fire fight," Mossad chuckled and Kate eyed Gibbs with pleading eyes. "For a while, he was an enemy of NCIS but Kate kept him a secret…no wonder as I probably would have shot him. However after an attack on Kate, this man…her husband, raced to her bedside and stayed there till she was able to leave the hospital.

"I realized then that this man that sits beside her deserved her; any man that would stay by a dying woman, with pain in his eyes and face the fact she may not live, truly cares for her.

"I can only hope that their life is long and full of happiness…to you both."

Everyone clapped and Gibbs sat down, Kate looked at Gibbs and made a motion that she'd kill him later…he chuckled.

"Kate," they found Eli standing and holding a glass of wine, they both wondered what he'd say, "the day I found my son with you…I wondered what had occurred. I wondered if he had betrayed Mossad but I soon found that it was you who had betrayed NCIS for him. For months you should have reported him but you did not. I now see what my son does…compassion for one who you should not…may your life be full of happiness and children. L'Chaim Kate, Ari."

Everyone from Mossad raised their glasses, including Ziva. "L'Chaim Kate, Ari."

"It means 'to life' and is said at weddings." Ari looked at Kate, "I will teach you Hebrew."

"I look forward to it." She kissed him and smiled, watching as he filled her plate for her. "You spoil me…I wonder how you will spoil our daughters at the rate you spoil me."

"They will be princesses," he eyed her, "getting what they want but will learn what life requires of them at the same time."

The room was full of buzz as people ate; like the wedding, the federal offices were separated but that didn't stop several Mossad officers and American agents from agreeing to switch places. Kate commented that they were trying to get intel for their offices; Ari told her it was more about culture.

After twenty minutes, McGee stood and looked at everyone. "Hello," they all looked at him, "now that everyone is almost done and the bride and groom are, its time for the first dance."

He nodded to the DJ as Ari stood, helping Kate to her feet. Music began to play and they walked into the dance floor…they hadn't decided on a song so Ziva took it upon herself to find one. She had spent hours with Tony going through music to find a song.

'I Never Thought That I Could Love' by Dan Hill began to play, Ari and Kate danced to it, listening.

_Can I touch you?  
I can't believe that you are real  
How did I ever find you?  
You are the dream that saved my life  
You are the reason I survived  
Baby... _

Kate smiled and looked at Ari, "Ziva…"

"She knew how I felt…we are close as you are."

_I never thought that I could love  
Someone as much as I love you  
I know it's crazy but it's true  
I never thought that I could need  
Someone as much as I need you  
I love you... _

"I do love you Caitlin."

"I know, did you see anything besides my compassion that day?"

"I saw stubbornness, beauty, kindness…I had to see you again."

_Can I hold you?  
Girl your smile lights up the sky  
You are too beautiful for the human eye  
You are the dream that never dies  
You are the fire that burns inside  
Baby... _

"You're more than beautiful Caitlin; you're everything…night and day. Sunshine, sunsets…"

"Shh," she kissed him and smiled, "if you want me to know…just do what you always do."

"What do I always do?"

"You call me 'my Caitlin' and 'my beautiful Caitlin,' if you do that, I'll know."

He chuckled, "I also call you 'my silly little Caitlin' and you…"

"Love it, when you call me yours…that is what I love."

_I never thought that I could love  
Someone as much as I love you  
I know it's crazy but it's true  
I never thought that I could need  
Someone as much as I need you  
I love you... _

Kate looked at Ari, "everyone is watching."

"They are supposed to…why?"

"I just wish it was you and me."

"It will be soon enough."

_You are the sunshine in the sky  
You are the sparkle in my eyes_

_I never thought that I could love  
Someone as much as I need you  
I know it's crazy but it's true  
I never thought that I could need  
Someone as much as I need you  
I love you._

Soon the song changed and people began to come onto the floor, it changed to a Hebrew wedding song 'Hava Nagila' and all of Mossad stood, dancing around Ari and Kate.

Everyone was laughing, even the couple. The team and Kate's parents watched. Tony looked at Ziva, "what are they doing?"

"It's a wedding dance, I can show you."

"I have a feeling I'll be on the floor."

"Fine, I will dance." Ziva stood and walked over, sliding in between two women. Soon even Ziva was laughing, Gibbs looked at Jenny.

"Never thought I'd see all of Mossad laughing."

"Everyone loves weddings Jethro, even Mossad."

Soon after the soon ended, another song came on, "excuse me," they looked at the stand to find Gibbs. "As tradition in American, I'd like to invite Michael Todd to come dance with his daughter."

Everyone cleared the floor and Mike came up, Ari handed Kate to him. Soon 'Butterfly Kisses' by Bob Carlisle began to play, Kate looked at Ari…knowing he had chosen it for them. She gave him a silent 'thank you' and he returned it with an 'I love you.'

_There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's Daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life, oh but most of all..._

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny Daddy, but I sure tried  
Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._

Kate looked at her father and smiled, he spoke to her. "I remember when you'd ask me for a story and I'd say time for bed…you never rebelled."

"Dad…I wasn't the perfect child."

"You were the most religious, the strongest…the smartest. I know you can fly now…without help. I also know he'll take care of you."

"I love him."

_Sweet sixteen today  
She's looking like her Mama, a little more everyday.  
One part woman, the other part girl  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings out in a great big world, but I remember...__  
_  
"Remember your first date…you were harder on him then I was."

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
You know how much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time.  
With all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._

"He was sweet but not someone I could love, our last date was our first."

"You came home and told me 'he's not the one Dad' and what did I tell you?"

"You won't know who the one is till you least expect it." Kate looked over at Ari to see him with Ziva. "I never thought he'd be the one, that day in the morgue all I wanted to do was shoot him."

"See…things work out and we never know till they do."

_All the precious time, oh, like the wind the years go by.  
Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly._

_She'll change her name today, she'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bridegroom just staring at her  
She asks me what I'm thinking, and I said I'm not sure.  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl, and she leaned over..._

"Were you scared to give me away?" Kate eyed her father, "today before the ceremony?"

"I never wanted to lose you but I'm not Angel," Kate smiled at her father's childhood nickname for her, "I just have to share you."

_Gave me butterfly kisses with her Mama there  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time.  
Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy? Daddy, don't cry.  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right._

_To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses,  
I couldn't ask God for more, than this is what love is.  
I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember...  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses._

The song ended and everyone soon joined them on the dance floor, Gibbs took over in the next slow song…he wanted to dance with his surrogate daughter.

The day progressed with dancing, a few more speeches and cake. In the end, Secret Service agents and a few FBI agents had the numbers of Mossad Officers…Kate looked at Ari as they danced.

"I think we just started a problem with your father."

"Why?"

"Mossad and American agencies are exchanging numbers."

Ari saw a Secret Service woman talking with a Mossad officer, she was laughing. "I think this will improve relations between our two countries."

Kate shook her head, "you're lost because of me."


	24. Honeymoon

PARIS, CHARLES DE GAULLE INTN'L AIRPORT; JULY 10, 2006, 14:30 (PARIS TIME)

Ari helped Kate off the plane's stairs; they had taken their plane…as his mother had given it to them for a wedding gift.

"Where are we staying?"

"You will see," he looked at the pilot as he handed Ari their bags. "Return home and relax with your family, I will send for you when we return in two weeks."

The man nodded and walked back into the plane, Kate took her bag and noticed an SUV waiting.

"No motorcycle?" Kate smiled and Ari chuckled, placing an arm around her.

"Come, we will get to the hotel and have an early dinner." He kissed her head as they reached the SUV, he opened the passenger door for her.

* * *

PARIS, LE MEURICE HOTEL, FRONT LOBBY; JULY 10, 2006, 15:15

Kate and Ari entered the lobby and Kate eyed the surrounding area. "I'm going to go look around." Kate kissed Ari and left to look around, Ari chuckled before going to the front desk.

He began to speak in French, **"Room for Haswari."**

The man checked his computer and nodded, handing over two room keys. **"Have a good honeymoon sir."**

**"Thank you."** Ari turned to find Kate by a statue, she was examining it.

He started to move over when he noticed a Mossad officer he knew talking to a woman, he walked over and eyed him. He spoke in English this time, "Michael…"

"Ari Haswari," Michael eyed the woman with him, his partner. "Rebecca…this is Ziva's brother."

"I have heard much about you Ari…Ziva told me much about you. Why are you in Paris?"

"Personal reasons," Ari eyed Michael, "when will you speak to Ziva, Chanukah you harmed her emotions and she rarely shows them."

"That was two years ago…you brought your American whore with you."

"Watch your mouth Rivkin." Ari eyed Michael, "this is about Ziva not Caitlin."

Michael laughed, "when will you leave the woman…she is nothing, you should marry a Jewish woman. Rebekah Michel or Rachel Ben Gidon would do well for you…obedient and Mossad."

"They'll have to fight me," Kate came up to Ari's side, "it is good to see you again Officer Rivkin…Ziva still hasn't forgiven you for your attitude towards her."

"What is she doing here?" Michael eyed Ari, "what are you doing with her?"

"Caitlin," Ari eyed her and handed her a key card and his bag, "I shall meet you upstairs. Floor five, room 540."

"Don't take long."

She took the keycard, slinging his bag over her shoulder. He smiled and kissed her, "I will not my Caitlin."

She nodded and left, Ari turned to Michael. Rebecca eyed Ari, noticing his wedding band. "You're on your honeymoon."

"Yes, Caitlin and I were married earlier this morning in Tel Aviv, half of Mossad was there. My father gave a speech."

"I'm sure it was not nice…considering your bride is far from what he wanted."

"You do not know what my father wanted Michael, as for his speech, it was thoughtful." He eyed the Mossad officer, "what of Ziva?"

"I will speak to her…call it my wedding gift."

Ari left the two officers and went upstairs to find Kate, she was unpacking. He placed his arms around her and Kate settled back against him. Smiling, she turned in his arms and leaned up, kissing him.

"Dinner will have to wait."

"Why is that?" He eyed her, pushing her hair back as it fell in her face, she had pulled it from the ponytail she had placed it in.

"Two and a half years," she kissed him and smiled, "you owe me one on one time."

"That can be arranged." He kissed her, deeping the kiss as he picked her up, laying her on the bed. Kate watched as he began to unbutton her top, smiling as he did.

* * *

PARIS, LE MEURICE HOTEL, ROOM 540; JULY 11, 2006, 05:00

Kate opened her eyes to the sound of water running, she snuggled back into her pillow knowing her husband had woken up and was getting a shower. She knew Ari woke early and never questioned it.

Pulling his pillow into her arms, she inhaled and closed her eyes, falling back asleep.

PARIS, LE MEURICE HOTEL, ROOM 540; JULY 11, 2006, 09:00

Kate woke to feeling someone staring at her; she turned over and eyed the couch that sat on the other side of the room, Ari rose when she turned over. "Boker tov Caitlin, it means 'good morning' in Hebrew." He moved over and sat on the bed beside her; Kate leaned back on her arms and eyed him. "I thought I'd let you sleep."

"Come here." She reached up and pulled him down by his collar, she kissed him. "Where did you go…for a run or did you do work you aren't supposed to be doing?"

"I am caught," he smoothed her bed-tangled hair and eyed her, tracing her lip. "I went for run…I am sorry I left Caitlin."

"First thing, don't say sorry…it's a sign of weakness." She pulled him down, "second, your punishment is going to be that you stay in bed all day." She laughed as she flipped him and he eyed her in surprise. "Didn't expect that did you."

"Honestly I did not Caitlin." He pulled her down and kissed her.

* * *

PARIS, EIFFEL TOWER, ROOM 540; JULY 24, 2006, 13:00

After four days in their hotel room, the two set out to explore Paris and made a deal to visit the Eiffel Tower the last day of their honeymoon. They were expected back in Washington the next day to resume work.

Eyeing Paris from the top of the tower, Kate smiled. "It's beautiful."

"Not as much as you," he kissed her head as he held her, "my beautiful Caitlin."

"So nothing to you is as beautiful as me," Kate looked at him over her shoulder, "one day that will change."

"Never will that change."

"What about when our daughters are born."

Ari chuckled, "they will be beautiful as you but nothing can surpass the beauty of when we met…your face and expression." He eyed her as she looked out yet listened, "I can only hope they have your compassion."

"I had a wonderful two weeks…tomorrow we face the world."

"Yes but we cannot be torn apart." Ari watched as she turned in his arms, "what is it Caitlin?"

"I love you."

He leaned in and kissed her, Kate wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling. "I love you too my beautiful Caitlin."


	25. Want of a Child

Note: During **Shalom (4x01)**, Kate and Ari face a problem they that weighs heavy on their minds while Ari helps Ziva.

* * *

MARYLAND, ROCKVILLE, HASWARI HOUSEHOLD; SEPTEMBER 19, 2006, 15:30

Kate arrived home to find Ziva in the kitchen at the table; she was holding her cell phone.

"Ziva?"

"Kate," Ziva looked at her, "where is Ari?"

"FBI…working on a cell, he'll be home later." She sat down beside Ziva and eyed her, "what's wrong?"

"Gibbs is gone, I called him but I'm on run from my embassy."

"You're welcome to use the guest bedroom if you want." Kate placed a hand on Ziva's hands, "you're family and we protect your own."

"I don't want to burden you…I know you two are having problems." Kate was silent; she figured Ziva would bring up her marital problems. "I will stay at Gibbs' place; I just needed to inform Ari. Tell him for me…please."

Ziva stood and eyed Kate, hugging her. Kate eyed Ziva, "what's going on between Ari and I…it doesn't mean you can't stay."

"I do not want to be oil on the fire…"

"Gasoline on the fire and it won't be, having someone around will actually help." Kate put her arm around Ziva and they left the kitchen for the stairs, "come on, we'll get you settled in."

"Ari won't tell me what's happening…what's going on between you?"

Kate shook her head, "he blames himself about something that's all."

"Can I know what?"

"I went in to see my gynecologist to have everything checked before we tried to get pregnant and we found out that the stabbing that occurred two years ago did more damage then we suspected. The doctor stopped the bleeding and repaired the wounds however my uterus was damaged…he repaired my uterus but the scaring is extensive. My doctor says it'll be hard getting pregnant but we've only been trying for a month."

"Ari blames himself for the stabbing?"

Kate nodded as they reached the guestroom door. "I've tried to reassure him I don't blame him, I even told him that if I hadn't been stabbed, he'd probably be dead and we'd never be married. He's just so stubborn, I told him there are different ways to get pregnant and after that, there's adoption."

"Give him time," Kate left for a few moments, coming back with fresh towels. She placed them on the dresser. "Ari loves you…that love will get you through everything."

"I wonder at times if I made the right choice marrying him." Kate eyed her sister-in-law, "I love him but we haven't even been married two months and problems are arising."

"You did, give him time."

"I'll be downstairs making dinner, come down when you're ready."

Ziva watched her sister-in-law leave; she intended to talk with her brother to inform him of how his attitude was the issue with his marriage not the fact Kate didn't have a good chance of getting pregnant.

* * *

MARYLAND, ROCKVILLE, HASWARI HOUSEHOLD; SEPTEMBER 19, 2006, 17:40

Ari arrived home to find Ziva and Kate cooking, both laughing about something. He waited by the entryway to watch his wife and sister. He had not seen Kate smile since before her visit to her doctor…everything had been problematic since she informed him the stabbing had caused damage and she'd have a hard time getting pregnant.

He had been looking forward to watching his wife grow with their child and now finding out that they may never have a child made him wonder if it was punishment for all the lives he had taken.

He knew she'd wanted to have children, a houseful she had said. She wanted to have daughters to teach what she had learned from her mother and sons to teach what only a mother could teach a son…such as manners and respect toward women. She had already picked out their children's names; a girl would be '_Hasmia Kelly Haswari_' and for a boy '_Jethro Todd Haswari_' was picked, both honoring Gibbs in some way and also family members…his mother or her family.

"Caitlin, can I speak with you for a moment?" She looked up and her smile fell, she allowed Ziva to take over the salad she was preparing and walked to him. "Come with me, I have something to show you."

They walked to the office and he pulled out a manila folder from his bag, handing it to her. She opened it to find a picture of a little girl, no older than four. "What's this?"

"Her name is Samira, she is an orphan," he eyed her and she looked at the picture. "I know what we spoke about and that I did not listen for a few days. I took out a cell today and in the mists she was left with no one…she's alone and I thought that she would make a perfect addition to our family." Ari placed an arm around Kate and eyed her, "she's beautiful and perfect, she is shy and something in her eyes reminded me of you."

"How old is she?"

"Four, her parents were Jewish Hamas and I found her in the back room scared in the corner after the shooting began." He watched as Kate eyed the photo, tracing the girl's face. "It is up to you but Fornell said if we want her…we can have her. She was born in America so she belongs here and will…"

"I want her." Kate cut him off and smiled, "I want to provide a good home, while I take care of Samira you must take care of Ziva…she will tell you everything. Let me take care of Fornell, just take care of Ziva."

Ari nodded and leaned down, kissing her. "I knew you would…we will have children even if they are not biological…I know that now."

Kate smiled and looked back at their future daughter, "Samira Zivyah Haswari…that will be her new name."

"Ziva would be honored."

* * *

WASHINGTON, FBI, MEETING ROOM; SEPTEMBER 21, 2006, 09:45

Kate entered the room to find a caseworker and Samira, who was silent and unresponsive.

"Agent Kate Haswari," Kate held out her hand and the woman took it.

"Carolyn Byers, Social Services…Samira can you say hello to Agent Haswari?"

The girl was still and only stared; Kate smiled and stooped down next to her. She handed the girl a doll, she had bought it at a local Jewish shop she and Ari had shopped at. It once sat in the nursery but Kate decided Samira needed it more. "Her name is Sarah…after Sarah, Abraham's wife and she's yours." Kate smiled, "I'm Kate."

Samira took it and eyed Kate, "Toda."

"Can you speak English?"

"Yes."

"Good, I know Ima and Papa were bad but that doesn't make you bad…that's what people tell you isn't it?" Samira nodded and Kate smiled, "well you're not, you're a good girl and aren't in trouble."

"Why am I here?"

"For safety…there are bad people out there and you're here so you don't get hurt." Kate reached up to push the girl's hair back like Ari pushed hers back, the girl leaned out of her reach. "Did Ima and Papa hurt you…its okay, they can't hurt you anymore. I promise." Kate held out her hand and Samira eyed it, "you can take my hand."

"Why?"

"I want to take you somewhere…we have a room where we can talk and play…do you want to go?" Samira nodded and took Kate's hand.

* * *

WASHINGTON, FBI, OBSERVATION ROOM; SEPTEMBER 21, 2006, 12:45

Ari and Fornell stood in the observation room with a judge and Carolyn, "she's responded rather well to Agent Haswari."

"You?" The judge looked at Ari and he shook his head.

"My wife." Ari watched as Kate read Samira a book, the girl sat in her lap clutching her doll.

The judge looked at Carolyn, "what do you think of her development?"

"She's scared and feels alone, the home she was at rejected her because her parents were terrorist. We had to remove her due to the other kids…she's made more progress with Agent Haswari today than anyone.

"She's gotten Samira to eat, talk…even play." Carolyn watched as Kate closed the book and Samira got up, going to the shelf and grabbed another, returning to Kate's lap. "She's gotten more attention today then I believe she had her entire life…she's attaching herself to Agent Haswari…I'm afraid to separate them."

An agent came in and looked at them, "foster parents are here for the young girl…they have no children as requested."

Fornell looked at Carolyn, "we'll have to see." He turned to the agent, "inform Agent Haswari."

The agent nodded and left, going into the other room. They all watched as Kate stood and looked at Samira, telling her she had to leave…the girl began to cry and tightened her hold on Kate's leg.

Soon they could hear the child's screams as Kate helped the agent pull her off. She kept trying to get to Kate, running back to her each time she had a chance.

Ari had enough and looked at Fornell, "Caitlin and I wish to adopt her…we will take her. I cannot bear to watch this anymore."

The judge looked at Carolyn, "I agree…the child seems comfortable enough…prepare documents for emergency foster care. Samira will stay with them for the time being however Agent Haswari, you and your wife will need to go through everything potential adoptees are due to.

"I'm only approving this due to the current situation…I've never done this before but then again we've never had a situation like this before."

* * *

MARYLAND, ROCKVILLE, TARGET; SEPTEMBER 21, 2006, 17:45

Kate held Samira on her hip as they walked the store to get Samira some basic essentials. They got clothes and shoes, a few toys and books and were now looking at beds and bedding.

"What do you think of that one?" She pointed to a blue bed and Samira shook her head and Kate eyed her. "What's your favorite color?"

"I don't have one."

Kate nodded and eyed the girl, "then we'll look until we find something you like, so just find something you like okay?"

They walked and walked in bedding and Kate found a new set for hers and Ari's bed and finally as they came to the end, Samira pointed to a bedding set…it was close to that of the French bedding they had in their honeymoon suite except it was blue.

"You like that?"

"Yes." Kate looked at it and eyed Samira.

"This doesn't have your size, I'm sorry _Tateleh_." She had heard that Israeli mothers often called their daughters '_Tateleh_' and it was something Rachel called Ziva on occasion so she found it fitting for Samira. "We'll find something else you like. Was there anything else at all? How about we go through again?"

Samira shrugged as Kate headed toward the beginning of the bedding again, her cell rang and Kate smiled…it was Ari.

"It's Daddy." Samira looked at Kate as she answered the phone. "Hey Honey, we're at the store."

"_Are you having any trouble?"_

"A little, Samira's having trouble picking out some bedding, she found something she liked but it didn't fit her new bed. It was a full instead of a twin." Kate eyed Samira as she looked at everything. "I'm going through everything again so she can try to find something."

"_I'm sending McGee to help you put things together; I have to finish up the cell investigation. He said he wanted to meet his new niece, I am confused by his statement but he said he would be there."_

"I'll expect him, I'll need the help too since Samira won't leave my side for more than a few moments." Samira pointed to something and Kate looked at the bedding, it had the look of Indian designs in orange. "I think we found something finally and it fits the bed. You want to say hello to Daddy?" Samira took the phone when Kate held it out, placing her down so she could put the bedding set in the buggy.

"Hello."

"_How are you Tateleh? Are you behaving for Kate,"_ Ari purposely used Kate's nickname since it was what the girl called her.

"Yes."

"_Good, I will see you soon…tell her to get whatever you want." _Samira smiled and Kate noticed the smile. _"Can you give her the phone back?"_

Samira handed the phone back, "he said to get me whatever I want."

Kate laughed and took the phone, "Ari?"

"_Caitlin, I intend to spoil our daughter…however she will learn what the world requires of her. Right now she needs to heal and if…"_

"I understand, so I'll see you when I get home? I'm making something non-kosher tonight."

"_Go ahead since we have eaten kosher meals since before the wedding. What do you want to fix?"_

"Lasagna…I know you and Ziva do not keep to kosher laws even if you say you do. Your sister and Tony can consume an entire pepperoni pizza together. Do you believe Samira's parents kept kosher?"

"_No, there were indications that she ate non-kosher foods. Do not worry, she will eat what is before her…they gave her a cheeseburger when she arrived at the Hoover building and she ate it before I could stop them."_

Kate looked up to see Samira at the end of the aisle, "I have to go, she's starting to explore. I love you."

"_I love you too my Caitlin." _

Kate hung up and rushed to pick up Samira, she whined before realizing who it was. She clung to Kate after realizing it was her. "It's okay…you didn't do anything wrong, I just wanted to make sure you're safe."

Placing her in the buggy, Kate cleared away the girl's black hair from her face and smiled.

"You need a good hair wash, we'll get some shampoo and take care of that." Kate kissed her forehead and smiled, "we'll get all that, come on."

They headed to the hygiene and bath section, Kate found that Samira was reserved and preferred to let everyone pick things out for her. She wanted the child to speak for herself so she let Samira pick out her own toothbrush and toothpaste, hair brush and bathing necessities…within the ones she selected for the girl.

At checkout, she was a bit surprised at the price but then again she was new to the concept of being rich. If she hadn't been married to Ari, she would have freaked at the price as it was over fifteen thousand and a bit too much for a federal officer.

The woman at the register eyed her after ringing everything up and asked simply, "need any help taking this out to the car?"

She spoke about the furniture and Kate nodded, "yes please, my daughter is still a bit attached to me…even at four." She eyed Samira who was paying attention to her new doll, even as Kate held her on her hip. "Like your new doll?"

"Yes." Samira eyed Kate before returning her attention to her doll.

"She's beautiful, must have her father's looks."

Kate nodded and kissed Samira's head, "yeah she does," it was a lie but Samira's parents were Jewish Arabs. Samira looked more like Ari then her but Kate didn't care…Samira was her daughter already. "Thanks for everything."

She watched as two men came over and helped her with Samira's new bedroom furniture, it was a lot but as Ari had said…they would spoil Samira but teach her what the world required of her.

* * *

MARYLAND, ROCKVILLE, HASWARI HOUSEHOLD; SEPTEMBER 21, 2006, 2006, 19:40

Kate eyed McGee and Tony as they finished putting Samira's furniture where it belonged it the room. Samira watched them from her position on Kate's hip.

"Who are they?"

"That's your Uncle Tim and your Uncle Tony…Aunt Ziva is currently working with Uncle Gibbs so it's just them."

"Alright, that's it," Tony eyed Samira and looked at her; he pulled out a small box from his pocket. "Ziva asked I give it to her."

"Say thank you Mira."

"Toda." She took the box from Tony and opened it, inside was a gold Magen necklace but it was different because a cross sat in the middle of the star.

"Since you want to raise them with both…Ziva thought it was better."

"I like it, we'll thank her later." Ziva looked at McGee and Tony, "do you want to stay for dinner, lasagna's almost done."

"I'd like that; I can get to know my niece a bit more." Tony tried to take Samira but she clung to Kate. "How about a movie…I know one you'd like…Chicken Little."

The sound of the front door made Kate turn; she smiled knowing it was Ari. "It's Daddy; can you go tell him we're upstairs?" Samira shook her head and Kate smiled, "go on, it's okay."


	26. Taking Care of One's Own

Note: During the episode **Escaped (4x02)**, Kate and Ari house Emily.

* * *

MARYLAND, ROCKVILLE, HASWARI HOUSEHOLD; SEPTEMBER 26, 2006, 2006, 12:40

Kate stood in the kitchen making cookies with Samira, she had flour all over her. She had laughed several times after Kate had gotten flour on her.

Five days and already Samira was a different child…she allowed Ziva to watch her or Gibbs when Kate and Ari had to go to their pre-adoption parenting classes but other then Ziva or Gibbs, she'd cling to Kate or Ari.

The doorbell rang and Kate eyed Samira, the girl continued to play with the flour that was on the counter…making pictures in it. Wiping her hands, Kate left to find Fornell at the front door with Emily.

"Come on, what's going on?"

"Paulson, you remember him." Kate nodded and Fornell eyed her, "escaped and threatened Emily. I was wondering if she could stay with you and Ari for a few days…till Paulson is caught."

"Yeah," Kate eyed Emily, "Samira is helping me make cookies, why don't you go wash your hands and go help her make pictures in the flour while I talk with your dad."

"Okay."

Emily left for the kitchen and Kate eyed Fornell, "thanks Kate…it means a lot knowing she's safe here."

"No problem, I just didn't think you'd want your daughter around Ari…due to the past."

Fornell chuckled, "in the past maybe but he's brought down nine cells in two years…I've come to trust him in that time. He's great with Samira and I think Emily is safer around him then Gibbs."

"We won't tell him that." Kate nodded and eyed the bag Fornell had, "she'll sleep in Samira's room since she's still a little clingy…she sleeps with me and Ari most nights."

Fornell handed Kate the bag and followed her to the kitchen. "Bye Emily."

"Bye Daddy."

"Behave for Kate and Agent Haswari."

"I will," she went back to playing with Samira.

* * *

MARYLAND, ROCKVILLE, HASWARI HOUSEHOLD; SEPTEMBER 26, 2006, 2006, 20:40

Ari found Kate turning off the light in Samira's room, Emily was asleep and Samira was tucked into their bed. She cracked the door and eyed her husband.

"She's out finally, she was worried about Fornell and I reassured her he'd be alright."

"You're a wonderful mother Caitlin." Ari put an arm around her and led her to the bedroom.

"Samira is still attached to me like she's part of me."

Kate watched her daughter from the doorway, Samira was out like a light, her black hair feathered her pillow as she clutched her Sarah doll…she loved it more than any other.

"It will subside with time." Ari kissed her head, "come, we've both had a tiring day."

They got into bed and eyed Samira as she laid between them, she moved out of instinct to one of them and it was Ari this time. He gathered her against him and she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Go back to sleep _Tateleh_."

"Okay Daddy."

It was the first time she had called him that, she always called him by his name. Kate smiled when she saw Ari's face...he was overjoyed to hear those words from Samira's lips.

"See…I told you she'd come around." Kate leaned over Samira and kissed her husband. "She trusts you and in time will feel comfortable to tell the world she has a father who loved her. Goodnight."

"Goodnight my Caitlin."


	27. Happiness at Last

Note: During and after **Internal Affairs (5x14)**, Kate faces everything with Tony and also delivers long wanted news to her husband.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; APRIL 22, 2008, 09:00

Kate entered the bullpen with Fornell, McGee was eyeing them. "It's a shut down."

"Why?"

"La Grenouille is dead; we suspect one of the team." Fornell spoke this time, as Kate would not say the truth…she wasn't one to betray family.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, EVIDENCE GARAGE; APRIL 22, 2008, 09:30

"Why is Kate doing this?" Abby eyed them, "we've helped her and Ari with Mira when they can't…we're family."

"Relax Abby," Tony eyed her, "Kate's just in the background…haven't you noticed she hasn't done anything to betray us."

"He does have a point," McGee eyed Abby, "she hasn't thrown any accusation around. She has to be here as part of her 'FBI-NCIS liaison' status but she won't do anything to betray us."

"Sorry, you're right Tony."

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; APRIL 24, 2008, 19:30

Kate found Trent Kort and Tony going at it till Ziva stepped in…she was prepared to go home to her daughter and husband. Working this case was horrible and what was worse was working it six months pregnant.

She remembered that the only reason Fornell called her in was because it was her team. She was unable to do a lot of work due to the pregnancy. Ari had been worried about her when she said she had to go in but she said for him to calm down and she'd be fine.

They had been overjoyed when learning she had gotten pregnant, two years of trying had paid off even after what they had been told.

* * *

She had been working when a wave of nausea had hit her, she had rushed to the bathroom and vomited. After several days, she found the time to got the doctor where she was pronounced pregnant.

"_You're about three months pregnant, congratulations."_ The doctor looked at her and she was silent for a moment. _"Are you okay Kate?"_

"_I was just told it would be impossible to get pregnant."_

"_Then I'd run home and tell your husband."_ He patted her leg and handed her a bottle, _"prenatal vitamins…one a day and start on folic acid and calcium tablets, you can get them at a store."_

"_Thank you."_

* * *

Going home, she kissed her daughter and smiled…not picking Samira up for the first time.

"_Up Ima, I want up."_

"_I can't pick you up, we'll cuddle later to make up for it."_ She kissed Samira's head and found Ari in the office on the phone; he hung up upon seeing her at the office door. _"Hey."_

"_What did the doctor say?"_

"_Impossible things happen…you'll be a father again in a few months."_ She smiled and walked over; Ari stood and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her head. _"I'm thirteen weeks, I have to make an appointment with a doctor soon but I just couldn't wait to tell you."_

* * *

Their life was complete now, a child and Mira…all she had to do was make sure Ziva found someone but she suspected Tony was who she would marry with time.


	28. Epilogue: Fate

Note: The End is here...but also the future. We see the end of the story but also the beginning of life. Tony makes his feelings known to Ziva and Kate makes a stunning announcement.

* * *

MARYLAND, ROCKVILLE, HASWARI HOUSEHOLD; DECEMBER 25, 2009, 10:45

Kate and Ari sat entertaining the team as they all had Christmas, it was the third Christmas Mira had and the second for the newest attentions to the Haswari family…Hasmia Kelly Haswari and Jethro Todd Haswari.

"She's done well." Ziva held Mia in her arms and the infant eyed her. "She looks like her father."

"I know." Kate smiled, "how are you…since?"

"Doing well, I take my citizenship test in January and I can't wait." Ziva eyed them all, Tony was playing with JT…the infant was laughing.

Kate watched as Ziva watched Tony, she could clearly see the two were in love with each other. Ari had told her that after Tony's rescue of Ziva and even his will to die avenging her death, he thought the agent deserved his sister.

"He likes you a lot Tony," Kate smiled and eyed her former partner, "when are you going to have a few of your own?"

"I have to find the right woman first." Tony ticked the infant's stomach and the boy laughed, "yes, you have to have the right aunt."

Ari looked at Kate, "he's blind."

"Give them time." Kate smiled and kissed her husband, "some things aren't instant like our relationship. Ziva's been through so much and he cares too much to hurt her again. Remember the last relationship she was in failed because of betrayal."

"So," Gibbs looked at Kate as he played with Mira, "am I expecting to be building any more cribs?"

"Maybe," Kate smiled, "I'll need one by June."

Everyone eyed Kate and she laughed, Ari looked at her and she just smiled. Since they had gotten pregnant with the twins, they had not expected to have any more children. Ari told her that Samira and the twins were all he needed.

"It's a boy." Kate kissed Ari, "I was thinking of naming him after his father…if you don't object."

Ziva laughed, "I think he's shocked…give him time."

"Ziva, bring that little girl over here." Tony looked at her and she nodded, going over and laid Mia down by her brother, both watched as JT began to fall asleep beside his already sleeping sister. "They're beautiful."

"Yeah, Kate is right…you need a few of your own."

"Only if you're the mother." Ziva eyed him and he smiled, touching her cheek. "You're for me Ziv…only you."

He leaned in to kiss her and got hit on the back of the head. "Not in my sight."

Ziva smiled and eyed Tony's reaction to Gibbs' slap and comment, "is that proposal or a date offer."

"Date or marriage…I'd like to marry you but I'll wait. Just not two years…that's too long." He looked at the babies again, "besides, we need to get started on our little DiNozzos…I'm not getting any younger."

"I'm twenty-eight Tony, I have time and Fornell is sixty…he has Emily, there's time." She smiled and kissed him quickly, ducking as Gibbs tried to slap her head.

* * *

MARYLAND, ROCKVILLE, HASWARI HOUSEHOLD; DECEMBER 25, 2010, 10:45

Ziva and Kate stood in the kitchen cooking lunch, Samira came in and sat on the barstool.

"Ima, Aunt Ziva…when is lunch going to be done?"

The eight year old was eager for lunch; Kate smiled and eyed her daughter. "Go check on your brother and cousin for me."

"Okay."

She left and Ziva smiled, "she's grown so much, I remember when she was silent. How is she doing in school?"

"Good, she wanted to take my gun for show-and-tell; I had to tell her to take my old NCIS badge instead." Kate smiled, "I think it's a nice school, even if it is Orthodox Jewish…Ari and I toured it before we enrolled her. Speaking of husbands…what's it like being Mrs. DiNozzo or is it still David?"

"No, I am now Special Agent Ziva DiNozzo…the fall wedding was a wonderful idea, the fact I was pregnant didn't sit well with Ima."

"You were beautiful…I'm a little jealous but also not surprised Tony got you pregnant so soon. Two months…damn that's quick."

"Tony was quite surprised; I wasn't considering the time we spent in the bedroom during our off hours. Five years makes us realize what we have to make up for."

"Ima," Mira came back in the room and eyed them, "the baby is up and crying, Uncle Tony has it."

"Her name is Davidah not 'it' so use her name Samira." Kate eyed her daughter, "what do we call the baby?"

"Vidah."

"Close enough, go play with Gibbs…go on."

Mira ran off and Ziva smiled as Tony came in the kitchen with ten week old Vidah. "Look who I have, who is that Vidah, is that Ima?" Tony handed the infant off to Ziva. "She woke up hungry."

"I'll feed her," Ziva kissed her daughter's head and smiled at Tony. "I love you."

"I love you too Ziv…Merry Christmas." He kissed her and eyed the baby in Ziva's arms.

Kate felt arms around her waist and looked to find Ari, "hey…I'm cooking."

"Let's leave them, come."

He took her hand and led her out of the room. Kate eyed Ari once they were in the office.

"Do you regret marrying me?" Kate eyed Ari, "anytime at all?"

"Never, I'll never regret marrying you, have you?"

"Once, after we found out we would have problems conceiving. I wondered if I made the right decision but I realized that I love you too much to think about getting a _Get_."

"Everything worked out my Caitlin," he eyed her, "we have Mira and we have three beautiful children."

"I guess without us, Tony and Ziva wouldn't be married."

Ari laughed and eyed her, "no, that was bound to happen eventually…fate takes ways even when things happen another way then intended. I love you my beautiful Caitlin," he pulled her into his arm and smiled, "I'm glad I held you hostage and kidnapped you and I'm even glad you were stabbed…we would not have each other if you hadn't been."

Kate nodded and turned when she noticed Mira by the door, "duty calls."

"Yes, duty calls."


End file.
